Dangerous Love
by EunieBerry
Summary: Lucy Heartphillia, at the age of 9 lost her father who works as a body guard; became an orphan and was about to be send to an orphanage when, Mr. Igneel Dragneel; the CEO of the Dragneel enterprise. One of the famous and leading corporation/enterprise in Japan decided to "adopt"/finance her. Eight years had passed and now the beautiful blond is now...what?A BODY GUARD?READ & REVIEW
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**~Dangerous Love~**

**Summary:** Lucy Heartphillia, at the age of 9 lost her father who works as a body guard; became an orphan and was about to be send to an orphanage when, Mr. Igneel Dragneel; the CEO of the Dragneel enterprise. One of the famous and leading corporation/enterprise in Japan decided to "adopt"/finance her. Eight years had passed and now the beautiful blond is now...what? The BODY GUARD of the infamous Natsu Dragneel!?

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO**

_Hmmm? Why is daddy sleeping there?_

_Why won't daddy wake up? I keep on calling but why won't he wake up?_

_Why is everyone wearing black? Why is it that everything I see is black?_

"Poor child. Her father died and left her"

_Daddy died? Daddy left Lucy?_

"Yes, I heard her father died in the middle of his job"

_Job? Daddy has been working hard for Lucy_

"Yeah, how pitiful. Both of her parents are gone."

_Daddy and Mommy are gone? Even Daddy is gone *sniff*_

"Then who would take her? relatives?"

*sniff* *sniff*

"Relatives? I heard she doesn't have one"

"Then will she be sent to an orphanage?"

"Yes, obviously she would be sent there"

_Nooo..Lucy doesn't want anyone to take her away. *sniff* *Sniff* _

"Lucy-chan, You know your father is gone. But don't worry some people came here to take for Lucy-chan so stop crying" the land lady of the apartment said

_Nooooooo! I don't want to...This is Daddy and Lucy's home. I don't want to go anywhere! *sniff*sniff*sniff*sniff*_

"Let's go little Miss. come on. we will give you lots of candy so don't cry anymore" One of the people sent from the institution of the orphanage said as he grab Lucy by the hand.

_Noooooo let me go. TT_TT some one save me! Daddy! Mommy!_

_THWACK **  
**_

"Ouch. Damn it! who the hell kicked me!"

"Hmmmph...can't you see she doesn't want to go with you!" A pink haired boy said.

"Uwaaah! Natsu-sama! please stop kicking others"

"Waah! Let me go, Lucas!" the 13 year old Natsu said as he struggles to let go from the tight grip of the 20-years old Lucas.

"No can do, Natsu-sama! and please stop struggling! We are in the middle of a wake and right now we should give respect and bid farewells to Jude-san properly so we shouldn't cause any commotion!" Lucas said "Plus your father might get mad at you."

And because of what Lucas said, the pink haired lad stop moving from Lucas' tight grip. "Very good Natsu-sama, now say sorry to do this young man here"

"..Go...gome...gomenasai" Natsu said while pouting. But its too late already the young lad already caused a good commotion. "Lucas what's happening here?"

"Waaaah..Igneel-sama! its! its because..."

"Otou-sama! I'm sorry I was the one causing the commotion." Natsu said as he apologize to his dad

"Hmm. Natsu? And why? May I hear the reason?"

"It's because this old man here wants to kidnapped her" Natsu innocently said as he points to Lucy.

"Uwaah! I-I don't! I'm from the institution and...I..." the man said in horror of the false accusation.

"HAHAHA! I see. I see. You must be Jude's daughter." Igneel said as he pats gently the head of Lucy.

"Mm.." was the only thing the little girl said and ran away while blushing.

"Natsu!"

"What?" Natsu said

"Do you want this little girl here to come home with us?" Igneel asked.

"Eh? We can have her?" Natsu said in delight

"Waah! Gee! Natsu-sama! don't treat this young miss here like some object" Lucas said.

"Okay. well then if you want her to come with us. Then _make her."_ Igneel while smirking at his son.

"Mm. I will" Natsu eagerly said and went towards the young Lucy.

"Wait. Natsu-sama" Lucas said and was about to run after his beloved young master when he was stop by Igneel.

"Lucas! Let Natsu be"

"Bu-but Igneel-sama!"

"Natsu is already thirteen. Soon he won't be able to act childishly and might force himself in the future so..maybe having that young lady around him won't be so bad" Igneel said

"But still...Igneel-sama!"

"Ah! Sheesh! I'm the boss here! stop saying buts!" Igneel said in a childish manner "Plus I have plans for the_ two_ of them" Only making Lucas sigh at the childish manner of the person leading the largest company in Japan.

AT A NEARBY PARK

*sniff*

_sniff_

_sniff*_

_waaaah...what's wrong with everyone! Stupid Daddy! why does he have to die. I don't have anyone...I'm all alon-_

__"Hey! You! *pant*pant* I finally caught up with you!" _Uwaaah. its that weird pink haired brat. I...I better run away from him!_

_"_Hey..you stop running away okay? You...despite of your small body, you sure can run fast y'know" Natsu said

"Shu-"

"Shu?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Lucy screamed "Leave Me Alone! pinky brat"

"WHA-!?" Natsu said in shocked

"I...I don't need you or anyone! even...even Daddy..I don't need him I can live by myself so mind your own bees wax!Pinky Brat!" Lucy said as she punch the pink haired lad.

"O-ouch! Damn it. Not just once but twice! you've been calling me pinky brat or what..but whose the brat here! huh! You even dare punch me" He yelled.

"Uwaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Lucy said as she started crying "Shut up! shut up! Uwaaaaaaah"

"Hey! I didn't even hit you.. YOU hit me! You are not supposed to cry! Your making me the bad guy here! tsk!" Natsu said

"I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I'm fine even without daddy! I can survive even without him! Lucy can protect herself!"

"What are you saying a snotty brat like you can't survive alone without help from adults!-

"Lucy can! Because-because even when Daddy doesn't come home! even if daddy comes home late, or leaves Lucy at the house or even if Lucy have to celebrate Lucy's birthday, parent's day or Christmas alone! Lucy was fine.! Lucy is fine...so...so...Uwaaaaaaaah"

"Tch. Fine, your not even close to fine." Natsu said as he sighs in defeat. Unable to stop the tears of the young girl he took a deep breath and hug her. He continue to hug her, until she stop crying. And after what seems like forever, Lucy finally stop crying with her puffy eyes she stared at the person who was hugging her.

"Hey, chibi what is your name? My name is Natsu" Natsu asked

"I'm not a chibi! My name is Lucy!" Lucy said as she sticks her tongue out.

"Ok...ok I see. I see. So your name is Luigi!" Natsu said while grinning like an idiot. "Hmm..Juicy? Lousy?"

"It's ! Baka Natsu!" Lucy said, finally laughing at the "idiotic" face Natsu was making.

"He he he.. You finally laugh!" Natsu said.

"Wha-." Lucy said as she frown from embarrassment.

"But you know, your smiling face suits you more _Lucy" _Natsu said as he pats her head. "That is why, wanna come with me?"

"Huh? Come with you? No..way" Lucy said

"Then you want to go together with that old dude?" he asked.

"No. Lucy is fine being alone! Being alone is much more better!"

"Hmm...Lucy."

"What?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh? Why are you apologizing to Lucy? I don't understand?" Lucy said

"Your father was constantly taken away from you, but now finally he was taken away from you forever."

Making Lucy feel like crying and before tears could fall again from her beautiful chocolate eyes, Natsu said "...That..That is why instead of acting like a brother/ sister relationship... I want to protect you and in exchange you have to protect me...so Come with me!"

"Huh?" was the only reply he heard from her.

"Ah! geez! what the hell! I've been saying weird embarrassing stuffs! Argh! I don't understand myself anymore..tsk!"Natsu said in a flustered manner.

"Pfft...ahahaha..what's with you!" Lucy said while laughing at him

"Waaah! you don't make fun with someone who is older than you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Okay. I'll go with Natsu!"

"Ha? Come again? I didn't hear you?" Natsu asked in shocked.

"Sheesh...I said...I will grow up into someone who can protect Natsu so Natsu have to protect Lucy!"

"Pffffft...ahaha...what's with that." Natsu said as he laugh earning a fist from her.

"You were the one who propose that! Grrr" Lucy said red with anger.

"Yes, yes...then You have to grow up faster to protect me, but for now I'm the one who'll be doing the protecting" Natsu said as he grins at her.

And the two began to laugh together, It was spring...the cherry blossoms were in the middle of blooming. Under the cherry blossoms a promise for a laugh time was made, A new beginning was made. But few years had passed and everything had died down, all their laughing and promises, everything seems to have faded already. Now their promise became empty. And everything had changed. Both him and her.

_**Because THAT incident happened. **_

* * *

HOW WAS IT!? ^_^

want me to continue?

PLS. REVIEW. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Seven Years later

_*Alarm Clock Ringing*_

_Mmmm.._

_..._

_.._

_mmmm._

_Riiiiiing-Riiiii..._

_Yawn*_

_I stare at the digital clock on my wall and saw that its already 5:10 am. Shit I'm late. I said as I continue to mentally curse my mind. I'm late...and I dreamed of that again. Sighing, __I immediately changed into a track suit, tied my waist length hair in a high ponytail, washed my face, brushed my teeth and rushed towards the TRAINING ROOM. I began to do my daily training, but it seems that my mind is running off somewhere and I keep on remembering the day my father died. Honestly speaking I vaguely remember my dad since we didn't really bond together like a father and daughter however there's just this one memory about him that I haven't really forgotten even if I try to. _

_ It was spring when I lost my father, Jude Heartphillia who worked as Igneel Dragoneel's body guard. I just turned nine when my father was killed, he was killed while protecting Igneel Dragoneel;the CEO of the Igneel Enterprise. And I know my father died an honorable death, he died while protecting others, while protecting his honor as a body guard. Eight years has passed and since then I was taken care by the Dragoneel family and in exchange of that promise I decided to be a body guard, in order to repay them for their kindness but its mostly to be of used and to protect...**HIM**. _

_ "Lucy, your morning training for today is over. Go and get ready for your class(school)" One of the instructor told me. And so I do what I was told and went back to my room to take a shower. As I turned the knob for the shower, The cold water hitting my skin actually felt good. It feels as if all my worries and thoughts were being washed away and somehow I felt more level headed now. After showering, I wrap around a towel to my body, not bothering to dry off my hair. I went out of my bathroom and looked up to see the time. _

_Sighing, I went to my drawer and put on my clothes. Of course I left my hair dripping and once again I looked up to see the time. Its already 7:50, my class starts at 8:20. Once again, I sighed. Ugh, Why do I keep on sighing since I woke up? Must have been because of that dream._

__"Hmmm..Lucy, You seems to be sighing a lot since this morning." A voice said.

_WAIT! SOMEONE ELSE IS HERE! O_O_

_AND THAT VOICE...ONLY ONE PERSON WOULD SNEAK INSIDE MY ROOM and its...!_

"Natsu!"

"Yo! Hmm...I see you finally realized I'm here" He said while grinning.

"Whaa-wha...SINCE when were you here!" I exclaimed.

"Hmmm...When, huh? Since...last night" He said while smirking at me.

_I see...Since Last Night...last night..then it means-!_

__"YOU! don't tell me...you saw me changing!" I said as I point my index finger at the pink haired boy like him and upon seeing the flustered face of the blond he smirk at her. "Well, actually I saw you changed into your track suit and coming out of your bathroom."

"You..You peeping tom!" I exclaimed while blushing a hundred shades of red and threw the nearest thing I could get

"Ooff...HEY...I don't mind you throwing your bra at me, but I would prefer it if its color is red" he said, still smirking.

"Waaaah! you...you...SEXUAL HARASSER" I exclaimed.

"Hmmm...So after being a peeping tom, now I'm a sexual harasser" he said, still smirking. UGH,...How I wish I could tear that smirk of his!  
"Wha-I"

"Well if having your bra would make me a sexual harasser then maybe doing this is...fine" He said as he pull me by my arm and made me seat at his lap. Of course I'm blushing madly, WHO wouldn't!?

"What...what the hell are you doing. Let go of me!" I exclaimed as I try to stand up, but hey..its always been a fact...BOYS are always stronger than GIRLS.

"If you don't stop moving, I'll undressed you!"He said while smirking evilly. I stop moving and is now sitting, very uncomfortably at his lap.

"Good girl" he whispered hotly in my ear. and began to dry my hair.

"What the heck are you doing to my hair" I exclaimed.

"Stop moving"

"I'm not!"

"I'm just drying it off" he said

"But...just leave it be" I said, still blushing.

"No can do" he said

"Huh? Why?" I asked

"Well, its because I don't want other guys seeing this" He said as I felt her index finger running through my back sending shivers all over my body, making my face crimson.

"Wha-what this"I said, of course I'm stuttering.

"Aaah..Lucy being oblivious is cute but...being oblivious to things like this isn't good" he said. Of course I wonder what he meant by oblivious? oblivious? oblivious is equivalent to stupid right? AND hey! I'm not! Its not like I'm boasting but I always score my test A+.

Seeing my puzzled expression he chuckled and said "I don't want any other guys seeing this but I would never mind you letting me see this" This time I stared down myself and saw that my blouse is see through and that my pink laced bra is see through! O\\\\O

"Waaah..Per-pervert!" I exclaimed being more crimson as ever only hearing a soft chuckle in return.

"Here. drying of your hair is done" He said.

"Uh..I better cut off my hair" I said.

"Your not allowed to" he said as he stick out his tongue.

"Why! Its my hair! I have every authority in it!" I exclaimed.

"No.. you don't. your hair is mine, I love your golden hair" He said as he touched it and kiss it!

"You...stop eating other people's hair!" I said while blushing madly.

"I was not. I just gave you a charm so you won't cut it" He said as he smiled, a hundred watt smile leaving me utterly speechless.

We were both silent it was only for a few minutes but for me it felt like time stop itself, it felt like I was being pulled to him. An invisible force is pulling me towards him and felt my heart quickening, beating so fast it felt as if that at any moment my heart would burst or that he might hear the my heart beating so fast because of ...him.

"Natsu-sama! Please go out wherever your hiding! TT_TT. You still have to meet one of the investor for the new project."

_Okay...the intercom interrupted us. Yes there's an intercom in the whole Dragneel Mansion because according from what I've heard since Natsu was young, he loves to hide at Lucas and the other servants that sometimes he fell asleep and that finding him was really troublesome. _

"Tch. Lucas and his nagging mouth" Natsu said. Seems like he was feeling irritated or something.

"Natsu-sama, pls. attend the meeting you were scheduled to have today" I said sternly as I stood up from his lap. Then he frown at me and said "Fine but only if you promise me not to call me Natsu-sama"

"No. As the young master of this house, and the heir of the Dragoneel Enterprise a mere body guard(apprentice) like me is not allowed to call you in such manner" I said. He stood up and pinned me to the nearest wall.

"But just now, you were calling me by my name" He whispered in my ears.

"Yes, and that was definitely my mistake and I humbly apologize for that" I said, trying not to blushed or get flustered from the closeness we have.

"Hmm..mistake huh." he said "Then as the young master of this house I command you to call me only by my first name"

"But...something like that is-"

And before I knew it...he was biting my ear.

O\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\O

I pushed him away and touched my ear. "What the heck was that"

"That was your punishment" he said as he stick off his tongue. "Well then..you better go to school now or you'll be late."

"Ah!" I said then I looked at the clock and its already 8:15.

"Well then, See yah later. Lucy" He said as he went out of my room smirking.

5

4

3

2

1

"DAMN IT! I'M LATE!" I screamed as I dash off to school, hoping that the school gate is still open TT_TT

* * *

**CHAPTER 2~**

**FIRST OF ALL THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOW AND LIKE DANGEROUS LOVE.**

**ALSO FOR THOSE WHO GAVE OUT THEIR SUGGESTIONS THANK YOU SO MUCH~ ^_^ ~**

**AND SO HOW WAS IT? **

**I MADE NATSU A LITTLE OCC BUT PLS. TELL ME IF ITS GOOD OR BAD TT_TT**

**PLUS I'M PLANNING ON INTRODUCING GRAY AT CHAPTER 3 OR MAYBE FOUR ^_^**

**AND I NEED YOUR SUGGESTION WHETHER SHOULD I MAKE GRAY THE SAME AGE AS LUCY (17) OR NATSU? (21)**

**PLEASE. REVIEW. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2: Igneel arrives!

_After coming back from my room, I stared at her from my window. Her long golden hair, swaying along the wind with the light pink color of the cherry blossom that hasn't bloom and her face, huff as she ran towards the gate. I already told her to used one of the cars but, she doesn't want to...saying that it would be a waste for the gasoline or stuffs about economy. But for me...even if the gasoline fuel is made from diamonds...as long as she'll be the one using it..I don't really think its a waste. _

_Siiiiiiiiigh..._

_Lucy, left already._

_Siiiiiigh..._

**"Natsu-sama! Where are you pls. show up already!" **

_Tch...! Its all because of that stupid intercom (and mainly Lucas) that's why I was interrupted. Just a little bit more and maybe I could...Lucy... ***imagines something ***_

_..._

_.._

_O\\\\\\O_

...

..

_WTF! Why am I blushing like some high school boy...damn it._

_But...damn...Lucy's blushing face...is so...so...so..._

_DAMN CUTE!~_

_...Okay..I just thought of the word cute, and said it to my subconscious. _

**Oh yeah. Natsu, The Natsu Dragoneel just used the word "Cute" PFFFFTT...**

_Uwaaah...who the hell are you._

**Hi! I'm NatSubconscious..I was just born a few mins. nice to meet cha'**

_WHAT THE HELL..GET OUT. _

**No, I won't since your my mommy..mommy's can't abandon their kid/s**

_Stop kidding around! I'm not a frigging mommy! I don't have those humps so I can't be one._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_...O_O_

_OH MY GOD! Di-did I just talk to myself!_

_Am I going crazy!? Argh...!_

_I'm crazy..okay I admit it already..._

_I've been crazy with...her._

_FOR 9 EFFING LONG YEARS._

_And thankfully I'm still sane._

**Oh..yeah..your not. If it wasn't for the stupid intercom. You might have kiss her or maybe pushed her or worse..did something very nas~ty to her *smirk***

_Fuck...your just a stupid subconscious...MY subconscious so shut up! _

_*sigh* Fine I admit there were times..okay..okay...A LOT of times when I lost my control over myself. And hey no one can blame me...The girl I LOVE is living in the same roof as me, her room is just across my room and because of my obsessiveness I told my dad to put a secret passage that connects my room to her room, a few wiretaps and lastly a peep hole...__JUST KIDDING :P_

_I even make sure that no guys would go talk with her, hid her to my friends or if there were parties or events I'm always beside her; glaring or giving off any deadly aura to any guy who dares to look at her or even GLANCE at her. Yes, that's right...even if its just a glance is DEFINITELY not allowed._

_Hmmmph...Thinking about it now, when I was 15. My dad was having this weird fund raising event and all the guests were assigned to have a partner then my stupid father designated it by the darts. My assigned partner was this weird girl who loves to sulk and just everything about her was so damn gloomy...uhh..what was her name again? Argh..can't remember. That aside Lucy's partner was this green haired dude and its not just his hair that was green but also his brains! WHY!?_

_.._

_Because at that time HE was LOOKING at Lucy's boobs! I saw it with my eyes..he was staring at Lucy's boobs! And just remembering about it makes my blood boil!_

_but of being the amazing me I got my revenge on him by "accidentally" throwing a fork, a silver fork at his damn face. Too bad it missed his eyes by 3 centimeters. _

_..._

**BAM.**

"Natsu-sama! Where have you been!" _Geh...Lucas..._

"What are you talking about? Me? I was here at my room since this morning!" I said

"Uwaah! Stop lying! I went here inside your room but you weren't here!" He said "Wait...don't tell me you were at Lucy's room. again!" _Tss...he is so damn noisy._

"Sigh..If you knew already then stop asking such obvious questions" I said as I lay down at my bed.

"Sheesh...Natsu-sama! pls. stop doing such things! Lucy is already 17! She is not a kid anymore and pls. think about your position as the next heir!" Lucas said

"Lucas, stop being so damn noisy so early in the morning." I said. _I know it very well, we are not kids anymore, but what the heck do you want me to do? Do I even need the whole world's permission to love someone?_

"But Natsu-sama...!"

"Shut up..Lucas" I said this time glaring at him. Well one thing's for sure that glare made him shut up.

"Ahahaha...That's right, that's right...!" _Geeeeeeh...Its dad.__  
_

"Igneel-sama! Why are you here!? I thought you were at London, for the meeting!"

"I skipped it~" Dad said in a sing song manner.

"Whaaa! But your the.-"

"Haaaaaiiiiii~ STOP! I was getting bored and so I decided to stop by here for a while" He said as he looked at me.

"But-!"

...

"Lucas...SHUT UP!" he said in a serious manner making Lucas shiver in fear.

"Yah, Natsu I saw everything." He said...

..

...

..

..

..

_Everything? What everything..._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_..SHIT! Don't tell me...!_

_My eyes widen in horror after finally processing what he said and upon seeing my reaction that shitty old man smirk at me. He was smirking at me!_

"That's right my cute son, Fufufu...I can't believe you were doing and saying such things to Lucy-chan~Aaaaah~My dear wife in heaven, time seems to have passed by fast, when it feels like it was just yesterday when Natsu was always running after me and now he...he...he is...Waaaaah...*sniffles* *sniffles*"

"Shut up, Shitty old man! Tsk. stop saying embarrassing stuff and get out of here!" I said. Gee how embarrassing is he!

"Oh...really? You want me out? Hmmm...then I won't tell you something very important." He said as he smirk at me.

"Hmmmph...I don't really care so get the hell out of here and bring that damn Lucas with you" I said and was about to go outside when...

..

..

..

"...Its about Lucy-chan"

_Okay...that made me stop in my tracks. Can't help it but just hearing Lucy's name I can't help but turn back only to see my stupid father smirking at me BUT this time he was smirking evilly._

"Tch, Can't help it. I'll listen to it" I said as I sat on the floor making my stupid father laugh at me.

"Okay I'll tell you..come near me and I'll whisper it to you!" He said as he grins at me evilly.

"Mmmm..Okay" I said I went near him and...

***WHISPER***

***WHISPER***

***WHISPER***

***WHISPER***

***WHISPER***

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"...And that's it!" He said while smiling with so much satisfactory. And here I am, BLUSHING A MILLION SHADES OF RED!

o\\\\o

..

..

..

..

..

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 3  
_

**hello~FT lovers ^_^ **

**Sorry if its short xD**

**So how was it? I made into Natsu's POV xD**

**btw its confirm! Gray will appear on CHAPTER FOUR. ^_^**

**And his age will be...*still a secret.***

**Oh...and I want to thank you guys for reading, gives out amazing suggestions and for those who continue to support Dangerous Love. THANK YOU SO MUCH! ^^**

**NOW...a little quiz/question xDD**

** was Natsu's partner during the fund raising event when he was 15!?**

** who is Lucy's partner who was almost got stabbed by a fork? ^^**

** do YOU guys think about what Igneel said to Natsu? **

**ANYWAYS...REVIEW PLS! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3 Gray enters! His Rival in love

...

...

.."-sama...Natsu-sama!" said by Lucas

.

.

."Natsu-sama!Natsu-sama!" Lucas said as he waves his hand at Natsu's face.

..

..

..

.

."Natsu-sama! Please listen to me!" Lucas said this time slapping Natsu's face.

But still.

..

..

..No reaction. Sighing,Lucas finally gave up and sat down across Natsu. Ever since his father, Igneel Dragoneel;The CEO of the leading company/enterprise in Japan made a little side trip and came back just a few hours ago, whispering something to his son. And that something is not about stocks, money or anything related to the Dragoneel Enterprise rather it was only about one girl. The girl who shines more than any jewels out there, the girl who can move the Natsu Dragoneel. Yes, its no other than...***DRUM ROLL please.***

...Lucy Hearthphillia.

"Sigh~"

Sighing was the only thing that he has been doing ever since his father left. He just keep on staring at the clouds,sighing and sighing also making Lucas sigh. Feeling more depressed than ever, Lucas finally gave up and decided to cancel the remaining appointment of the lad since he knew that even if he attend them Natsu's brainless mode can suffer the company when suddenly Natsu speak for the first time in two hours "Ne~Lucas what would you do when you knew that your...uhmm,..."

"What? What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Uhmmm..What..what would you do when you learned that...that..." Natsu said, but continue to blush making him unfinished his question. Sighing, Lucas went near the blushing Natsu and said "Well, if you are too embarrassed to say it then you can just whisper it to me" Hearing this, Natsu nod his head and began to whisper "something" to Lucas.

"Wha-wha-what...Na...Natsu-sama! Yo-you ca-can't I...I mean...doing that..is...WAAAAAH! Igneel-sama! what the heck are you thinking!" Lucas exclaimed as he run into circles.

"Oi..Lucas, you are too much." Natsu said as he sigh.

KnockKnock

"Come in." Natsu said.

A maid in white uniform came in and bow before Natsu. "Natsu-sama, A friend of yours is waiting for you at your study hall"

"Huh? Friend? Who?" Natsu asked "Oi. Lucas, did you set up any strange appointment with someone again!?" But poor ol' Lucas wasn't paying any attention to Natsu, seems like he is still too shocked to be in his right state of mind.

"Tch. Useless Lucas!" Irritably said by Natsu "YOU don't have any rights to act like that rather I should be the one being like that!"

"B-But Natsu-sama! Igneel-sama...is just too much...to think..of...such...things..like...that!" He exclaimed while panting

"Why the hell are you panting!? You damn perv! Tch. at times like this you sure are useless! Hey..you!" Natsu said as he points his finger to the maid in front of him "Tell me who the hell is that friend and before you leave take this idiot somewhere to cool of his useless brain!"

"Yes, understood. Natsu-sama" The maid said as she went inside and carried Lucas to her shoulders (damn she's strong) "Well then Natsu-sama I'll take my leave"

"Oi. wait you...You haven't told me who the hell is the visitor" Natsu said.

"Oh yes, Please forgive me. The name of Natsu-sama's visitor is Grey. Grey Fullbuster. The second son of the Fullbuster Corporation and your schoolmate for a long time"

**(NOTE: YES~Grey's age is the same as Natsu ^_^ since a lot of you guys wanted him to be the same age as Natsu(21) majority wins^^)**

"Huh!? What the hell is he doing here!" Natsu yelled in horror as he ran off to his study hall.

"Ararara...Natsu-sama sure is busy eh? Okay. Well then Lucas I shall put you to a freezer. Off we go!" The maid said as she dashes off to where the kitchen was, and of course while Lucas was being carried in her shoulders.

* * *

"Lu-chan!" A girl with blue hair and glasses said.

"Hmmm? What?" The blond replied lazily.

"We have to go and change now we'll have PE next" Levy said as she tried to pull the blond.

"Mmm..no. I'm still sleepy and tired..yaaaaawn" Lucy said

"Sigh..And why are you so sleepy?" Levy asked as she sighed at the sight of the blond.

"Well...its because of the usual training and Natsu" Lucy said still slumped on her desk.

"Sheesh, Lu-chan I know that your keeping it a secret from the school the you are learning to be a body guard and that your doing it to repay the Dragoneel family right?" Levy said. "But its not like they are forcing you to work right? So why don't you just stop doing it since you are getting this tired from the training plus its dangerous!"

"I know. I know. But I want to do this, I even asked them to let me. Plus Levy-chan y'know the training wasn't that hard. Its Natsu!" Lucy said as she pouts.

"Hahaha. But why is it that Natsu-kun is more tiring!?" Levy said as she smirk "Don't tell me you guys are doing some lewd things?"

"Haaah!? Puh-lease. I won't even...think. of it" She said suddenly blushing at the thought.

"Hmmm? Really? But Lu-chan it seems that your face is saying something else!" the blue haired gal said, still smirking.

When suddenly the door to their classroom suddenly opened revealing one of their classmates "Umm. McGarden, Vantz. PE. is about to start, please change to your uniforms"

" . We're coming" Lucy said "Levy-chan, let's just finished today's test since I really want to go home early"

"Mm..Ah..today's test is about jumping vault." Levy said

"Oh..just a jumping vault huh?" Lucy said as she grin. She was happy since jumping vaults are one of her favorite.

"Aw, I was really worried about it y'know since I suck at sports. I'm really envious of Lu-chan" Levy said as she pouts

"Haha. Don't be!" Lucy said as she smiled. She is smiling but somehow she's feeling lonely.

* * *

While Lucy and Levy are about to go to their PE room, Natsu Drgoneel and Grey Fullbuster are currently...

"DIE...! NAKED CREEP!" Natsu said as he throw a flower vase.

"Uwaaah. *dodge* You idiot! What the hell are you doing huh!"

"YOU...WHY the hell are you here!?" Natsu said as he keep on throwing vases at him.

"How the heck do you expect me to explain while you *dodge* keep on throwing this fucking vases at me!? huh!" Gray said

"Shut up! It's my vase! So I decide whether to throw it or to whom shall I throw it!" Natsu said as he was about to throw another vase when the door opened only to reveal, A girl with long silverish-white hair and wearing a MAID outfit

**OKAY GUESS WHAT PEOPLE! WHO IS SHE? :)**

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

"NA-TSU-SA-MA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

"Geh..Its Mirajane! Since when did you come back! huh!? I thought you were with that shitty old man!" Natsu said

"Natsu, don't call your father shitty old man! And I was sent back here only to deliver this short message. But then its been 3 years since we last saw each other and when I think I could have a little reunion party with you and here I find you throwing vases at Grey!" Mira said while smiling. Evilly.

Making Natsu and Grey shiver in fear.

"Lucas!" Mirajane exclaimed.

At that moment Lucas was currently resting in his room but because Mira called him, faster than the speed of light he came forth, just like what he was "commanded" by her.

"Luuuuuuuuuucas!"

"Y..yes!"

"Who brought Grey and Natsu in this hall!?" Mirajane asked still in her evil smile.

"I...it was the newly hired maid!" Lucas said.

"Hmmm...so she wasn't informed"Mira said this time, calming down a little.

"YES!" He exclaimed making Mira sigh. Well she might be scary and all but she knows too well that being angry to a person who was clearly not at fault is definitely wrong.

"Guess there's no helping it." Mira said making the three sigh in relief "Anyways, here Natsu take this."

"Huh? what this?"

"Idiot, that's a memory card" Grey said "I know that. Creep" Natsu said as he glared at him.

" . . . .Here!~" Mira said.

"Aye~"The two of them said as they salute at her.

"And you...!Lucas!" She said as she points her index finger at the now shivering Lucas.

"You are coming with me!"

"Huh!?"

"Igneel-sama wants you to go with him" Mira said

"But-! I have to take care of Natsu-sama!" Lucas said

"Huh? Luuuucas did I just heard you defying Igneel-sama's orders!?" Menacingly said by Mira. Upon seeing the menacing aura of course no one would even dare talk back at her so poor Lucas had no choice but to shake his head.

"So you will be coming right?" Mira asked "sweetly". Making Lucas nod his head in agreement too afraid to utter a word

"Hmmm...I see.I see. So I was just hearing things before right? Okay! And so that's it. Natsu, I'll be taking Lucas!" Mira said

"Na-Natsu-sama!" Lucas said expecting that Natsu would disagree or say something like _No dont! take Lucas away!" _Too bad Natsu wasn't the type of person to do that. Well if it was Lucy's case even without her saying a word he'll come to her rescue. Definitely.

" . Pls. do take him away forever" Natsu said while waving his right hand in the air as if he was "shooing" Lucas away.

"Well then we're off. Grey nice seeing you again~" Mira said as she went to the nearest window, as if it was a signal or something a helicopter came towards that window. "Ah..Natsu, Grey...if you guys want to fight, go straight to the white room. That way, you don't have to worry about destroying things and if your blood splutter all over then we could just say that it was a new style or a newly painted room...Tee Hee" Mira said while smiling cutely at them

"Why don't you just a frigging DOOR!" Natsu exclaimed.

"And how could you just say such things!" Yelled by Grey. But the sound coming from the helicopter was too loud for Mira to hear.

"Oh...well. Then bye bye~"Mira said happily while Lucas was crying his hearts out "Nooooooo! Natsu-samaaaaaaa!"

...

..

..

..

..

..

...

"What was that?" Grey asked. "Plus Mira in a maid outfit?"

"Don't ask me. Its always been her weird hobby of wearing such things" Natsu said as he sighed tiredly, sitting on the floor.

"Hmmm...So Where is...Lu-"

"Dunno. Left the by some aliens. And left the planet." Natsu said, not letting Grey finish his sentence.

"Hey..you! leaving the country is possible but the planet!" He exclaimed.

"I told you she's not here! She left this place while you were in Australia!" Natsu said.

"Huuuh...That's not possible right. Knowing you, if she left this house you would have gone nuts by now." Gray said as if he was deep in thought. "Wait...you were crazy to begin with"

Earning a glare from the pink haired lad, true enough; Natsu Dragoneel would have gone really nuts by now. Before Lucy was home schooled because he doesn't want Lucy to go to school, worried that someone might actually snatch her away and that is enough to call him possessive. When Lucy turned fifteen, Natsu asked her what gift does she wants and he'll let her have anything she wants and right on the spot Lucy said she wants to go to a school. Of course Natsu doesn't want her to go to school, but after much argument and Lucy crying he finally agreed. Even how much he hated Lucy going to a school because according to him she would be "exposed" to the _beasts _of the world and their desires not that he hasn't have any but seeing her cry, Natsu finally agreed.

"Shut up, Naked freak" he said.

"Tch. I'm not even naked now." Gray said

"So you do plan on getting naked" Natsu said while smirking "Uwaaah, someone..help. There's a pervert in my house"

"Shut up, Slanted eyes!" Grey said irritated by Natsu's smirk.

"What..you droopy eyes!" Natsu said.

"Just tell me where Lucy is!" Grey exclaimed.

"You...You are not allowed to say her name! Its a crime to say her name without permission!" Natsu said, glaring at him.

"Huuuh? Are you an idiot? Since when was it a crime huh!? You are not even the damn prime minister! You don't have any rights to say that" Grey said as he glared back at him.

"Oh yeah!? Well too bad I have _every right _since _she's mine!_" Natsu said.

"No! She's not!" Grey said

"Huh? You picking a fight with me?" Natsu said.

"Just tell me where is she!"Grey said

"Hell no!" Natsu said.

"You and your childish attitude! Here I was trying to have a proper conversation! Then...if its a fight you want you better prepare cuz you will definitely lose" Grey said.

"Hooooo, Isn't that supposed to be you?" Natsu said.

The two were about to begin another world war when...

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

_"Natsu-sama, Lucy-sama had just arrived from her school and is currently having a tea at the saloon"_

After hearing those words with out further ado, Grey dash out of the room and ran towards the saloon. Of course Grey Fullbuster knows his way around, since he is Natsu's childhood friend.

"Whaa-you...don't say...Argh!"Natsu said as he also ran after Gray. _"Damn, what's up with this long hallway! Tsk. If I had the time I better change this into a moving hallway._

Yes. Right now. Natsu Dragoneel is running frantically along the loooonng hallway of the Dragneel Mansion. Not minding anything only running after Grey.

**WHY?**

_Because there was no way in hell will he let Grey see Lucy._

Oh. ! Will he let Grey see Lucy, _the seventeen year old Lucy_. A week before Lucy turned fifteen, was the last time Grey saw Lucy before he left Japan, at that time Lucy has this childish appearance, that would only make other people adore her well for Natsu it was different. But three years had passed since then and right now Lucy is so damn beautiful. Enough to make Natsu run for his life. He wouldn't dare anyone approach her. Only he can. He is the only one allowed to be with her. To the point that he even chose a school whose population of boys is only 30%.

Yes. He is Possessive.

Only to Lucy.

He only wants Lucy.

Ever since he saw her, **that day**** she became his special girl**

He has only set her eyes on Lucy.

Call it puppy love or love at first sight.

Anyhow...He would never allow someone, who just suddenly pop out of nowhere to destroy the long-year relationship with Lucy.

..Even if its Grey. His rival. His friend...He would never allow it-!

At the Saloon

*sips tea*

"Hmmm...Today's PE was so fun." Lucy thought.

*sips tea*

"This..aroma and freshness. It must be Lemon Mint Tea. Ahhhh!~ How relaxing" Lucy said as she sips her tea once more.

*SOUNDS OF FOOTSTEPS*

"Hmm? What's with the loud noise? Maybe...its Natsu, again" Lucy thought as she blush remembering the thing that happened this morning.

_Aaaaaah~ Stupid Lucy...stop thinking of such thoughts...shoo..shooo... _Lucy said to no one as she began to slap her face.

..

..

..

..

..

..

*pant*pant*

"LUCY!"

Upon hearing her name, she turned back only to see a panting and huffing...only to see...

...Grey.

...It wasn't Natsu

_Grey came first before Natsu. _

"Gre...Grey!" Lucy exclaimed.

After catching up with his breath, he looks up. His eyes widen in shock.

Cuz right now...he felt as if...there was an angel in front of him.

He was clearly shocked to see how much can a person changed within three years. He was shocked to see how damn beautiful and perfect Lucy is. And he have to admit right now he was gaping at her.

Well...who wouldn't be!? Her childish appearance is more of a mature lady now. Her curves, long golden hair that ends up to her waist now and her beautiful eyes sparkling with a little bit of blush on her face.

**Gray Fullbuster, just now got definitely strucked by Cupid's arrow. **

Meaning HELL is about to set loose.

Natsu finally catching up with him, saw the look on Gray's face. "Damn! I'm late! tsk!" Natsu thought.

"Lucy-!"

"Lucy...be my Girlfriend!" Grey exclaimed as he cuts off Lucy.

Lucy was blushing madly.

And Natsu is definitely not happy.

...

...

...

...

...

...

The chains that bounds the gate of hell...was just destroyed by Grey. And a certain pink haired lad would definitely not allow it.

A storm is stirring.

And poor Lucy! Without her knowing anything about what's going on about the storm that was about to come.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Hello~ ^_^**

**Tried UPDATING it really fast and long. xD (because I was really pumped up because of your reviews! :D)**

**So pls. tell me whether it was good or not :"(**

**Hmmm...and yep. Grey's here. And majority wins...Grey has the same age as Natsu xD**

**So now the question/quiz is.**

**first. What is Mirajane to the Dragoneel family? **

**(might make her fall in love w/Igneel xD) **

**second. What do you guys think about the memory card Mira gave to Natsu? its related to the thing Igneel "whispered" at Natsu.**

**third. WHY DOES GRAY WANTS LUCY TO BE HIS GIRL!?**

**..**

**..have any twitter? might follow you guys xD**

**..**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING DANGEROUS LOVE ^_^ **

**and I'M REALLY THANKFUL FOR THE REVIEWS. FOR THE SUGGESTIONS. FOR THOSE WHO WERE FOLLOWING AND ADDED DANGEROUS LOVE TO THEIR "FAVORITE" LIST :)**

. PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 4: Gray's confession! ? (fixed)

**Dangerous Love **

**CHAPTER 4!**

**Sorry for the late update :)**

* * *

"Lucy-!"

"Lucy..!Can you be my girlfriend!? Gray said as he immediately cut off Natsu.

...

...

...

There was silence for a moment. Seems that Lucy was clueless and Mr. Pink haired lad was shocked

...

...

Why?

Because...did they just heard Grey!? THAT! Grey Fullbuster asked Lucy to be his Girl!?

Upon seeing Lucy's clueless face, Gray sighed and said "Lucy, I want you to be MINE"

...

This time around Ms. Clueless is definitely crimson for BLUSHING and Pinky here is definitely crimson from ANGER.

"Whaa...Gray wha...what are you saying..I-I mean...I..." Lucy said as she stutter, unable to answer the sudden confession.

"Lucy..listen to me...I _need YOU_" Grey said making the blond go redder than before._  
_

"NO! Grey! You! What the hell are you saying! You can never have Lucy! She's mine!" Natsu said furiously as he glares at him.

Right at that moment...Natsu Dragoneel felt that this was the third time he felt this angry in his whole life.

The first time he felt such anger was during the Christmas party held by the Dragoneel Enterprise. That Christmas party was the first-ever Christmas party he had with Lucy. Ten minutes before mid-night he looked around the place to find Lucy because he was about to give a charm bracelet specially made for her, he kept on looking and looking around their house only to find out she wasn't there. Worriedly, he decided to look for her outside and saw that their green house was open. He took a peek, thinking that maybe Lucy was there. And his hunch was right!

Lucy was there.

Nine-year old Lucy was there.

With a lot of bruise and scratches on her face.

Her beautiful baby blue dress was dirty and tattered.

He took a step inside, only to see Lucy "soulless" expression.

WHY?

He saw Lucy being bullied.

Being surrounded by three boys and four girls.

Being kicked around.

Being laughed by them.

Lucy, who seems to cry at any moment but her eyes can't shed a tear... Little Lucy wants to cry but it seems her tears dried up already that her eyes are all empty. And upon seeing that expression on her face, Without knowing or understanding anything except the rage he is feeling inside him. For the first time in his life, at that time Natsu felt rage for the first time and started beating the hell out of them.

The second time was when Natsu was sixteen, his father Igneel; decided to let the sixteen year old Natsu handle one of their business. Natsu, at a young age was accepted and welcomed by the economy and the society. Indeed he is a genius at birth, he handled the small business with such authority and made it one of the main branch of the Dragoneel Enterprise within a short amount of time and was already famous for being such an excellent person. But behind all the fame and glory he has, danger was also lingering around him. But he didn't mind any of it. Even if its a death threat or a bomb he doesn't care. It was only at that time, the second time he felt such anger and hatred towards a person.

The time when Lucy was kidnapped and after getting the ransom money Lucy was shot by the kidnappers.

She in coma for a whole month. Seems like her young body and mind wasn't able to comprehend such events that made her into that state. And during that whole time, Natsu made sure to find the kidnappers and swear to definitely kill them in the most humane possible but thankfully he wasn't able to do that since a week before the kidnappers were caught Lucy woke up and told Natsu that she wants him beside her.

Now for the third time in his life. He is feeling such anger.

WHY?

Grey wants _HIS _Lucy to be his girlfriend?

Full of angst...towards his long-time friend,enemy, rival.

While glaring at him, He grab him by his shirt and said "She is mine. So Lay off"

Lucy was blushing more, by the pink haired lad's statement.

.

And Grey was definitely scared by seeing Natsu act this way.

WHY?

Since this is the first time he saw Natsu act this way. And like a wild animal, his instincts were telling him that one wrong word...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_ "OH~! HE SURE IS GOING TO GET KILLED"_

...

* * *

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE ^_^**

**BTW. I JUST WANT TO REMIND YOU GUYS and for those who are confused THAT THIS IS CHAPTER FOUR. not CHAPTER FIVE or CHAPTER six since I started at CHAPTER ZERO :) **

**SO HOW WAS IT? SORRY BECAUSE ITS SHORT! _**

**PLS. TELL ME BY REVIEWING ^_^**

**OH. AND NEXT CHAPTER! CHAPTER FIVE! IT WILL BE GREY'S POV. YIPPEE...! :) **


	6. Chapter 5: He's WHAT? getting MARRIED?

**CH_AP_TER FIVE**

_**DANGEROUS LOVE**_

* * *

**Grey's P.O.V (point of view)**

****(After Mira Left With Lucas)

"What was that?" I asked. "Plus Mira in a maid outfit?" _Well...she looks hot in it. *inner smirk* _

_**Hi. Grey. *smirks***_

_****Wha-?what the hell somebody else is talking to in my brain! _

**PLEASE. GREY. DON' . .**

_Hey. Even if you tell me not to freak out. Anyone would if they heard someone speaking inside their heads or having an actual conversation with them._

_**Well...Nice 'ta meet cha. I'm Grey'SUBCONSCIOUS. **_

_What the heck? _

_**I'm your guardian angel. *grins***  
_

_No your not. You just told me your Grey'SUBCONSCIOUS._

_**Yeah. I'm not *grins* **_

_Smart ass_

_**Thanks MomDad.**_

_WHO THE HECK IS YOUR MOMDAD?_

_**Uhg...Y-O-U *grins***_

_Stop GRINNING! ARGHHH!_

_***stillgrinning***_

_Argh! I can't believe I'm being irritated to some mere subconscious._

_**Hey..I'm not your typical subconscious. *grins* I'm YOUR subconscious **_

_What's the difference? Pfft._

_**The difference is that your a pervert. I'm innocent. And I know you were about to think dir~ty** **about poor ol' Mira.**  
_

_You if Mira heard you..saying she's old. She'll definitely kill you._

_***RUNSANDHIDE***  
_

_*smirk* I won. _

"Don't ask me. Its always been her weird hobby of wearing such things" _Flame head said snapping me from my victorious glory._

"Hmmm...So Where is...Lu-" _I asked as I look around the now destroyed room._

"Dunno. Left the country. abducted by some the planet." _Natsu said not letting me continue my sentence._

"Hey..you! leaving the country is possible but the planet?" _I said and I can feel myself getting irritated from Natsu's stupid expression_

"I told you she's not here! She left this place while you were in Australia!" Natsu said

"Huuuh...That's not possible right. Knowing you, if she left this house you would have gone nuts by now."_I said as if I was in a deep thought but was definitely smirking at flame head_. "Wait...you were crazy to begin with" _Yeah, with Lucy. tch.  
_

_Lucy Hearthphilia...I left Japan. Three years ago. Mainly because of **her**...and well other things to..but..sigh._

"Shut up, Naked freak" he said.

"Tch. I'm not even naked now." _I said. How dare he call me naked freak?Well I do admit it that when people saw this body of mine, not to brag or anything but hell...everyone wants this. _

"So you do plan on getting naked" Natsu said while smirking "Uwaaah, someone..help. There's a pervert in my house"

"Shut up, Slanted eyes!" _I __irritably said as I saw that smirk of his_

"What..you droopy eyes!" he said

"Just tell me where Lucy is!" _I exclaimed_

"You...You are not allowed to say her name! Its a crime to say her name without permission!" _He said while glaring at me like a baby. Damn...I'll say her name even if I have to shout it. For three years...her name..was the only thing that hasn't left my mind for three fucking years._

"Huuuh? Are you an idiot? Since when was it a crime huh!? You are not even the damn prime minister! You don't have any rights to say that" _I said as I glared back at him._

"Oh yeah!? Well too bad I have _every right _since _she's mine!_" _He said, Tch. She is not yet even yours. _

"No! She's not!" _I bitterly said. Ooops...did I just said that a loud? Then we were silent for a moment. I know...and I bet Natsu was shocked about what I just said. Even I was shocked upon hearing myself say those words allowed. She is not yours Natsu. sigh._

"Huh? You picking a fight with me?"_He said while frowning at me._

"Just tell me where is she!" _I said and honestly speaking I don't want to go around circles anymore since anymore of it, I might say my real feelings towards this blond haired girl. tsk. _

"Hell no!" _Natsu stubbornly said. Sigh. we're getting nowhere tsk._

"You and your childish attitude! Here I was trying to have a proper conversation! Then...if its a fight you want you better prepare cuz you will definitely lose" _I said, okay I am really being frustrated about this round talk with him_

"Hooooo, Isn't that supposed to be you?" _Natsu said as he smirks at me  
_

_We were about to beat out the living day lights of each other when we heard a knock_

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

**_"Natsu-sama, Lucy-sama had just arrived from her school and is currently having a tea at the saloon"_**

_After hearing those words with out further ado, I dash out of the room and ran towards the saloon. Of course, I know my way around, since god knows when since I've been coming around here. And when it comes to sprinting I'm faster than flame head._

_Three minutes later I already heard Natsu's footsteps behind me, Damn he's really fast. But...right now I rather die than stop. _

_I don't know why but there's something inside of me..something whispering me...and its definitely not that damn subconscious..but rather something...argh..can't explain. It just feels like something is telling me that...I have to see her. I have to see the seventeen year old Lucy. Honestly the first time I met her was when she was nine, me and Natsu were already fourteen back then and it was winter. I hear what happened from her. All the bullying and such that happened to her when she was adopted by the Dragoneel family. She wasn't able to speak...that well. I think she only speaks to Natsu sometimes but when I first saw her..It was the third day of January. I went to Flame head's house and that was the first time I saw her. She was adorable. I felt myself blushing. She seems so pure and innocent. The way she smiled feels so warm..a lot different than the fake smiles I see when other people talks to me._

_Her smile saved me._

_I was feeling lonely._

_Only few people are honest to me. And..well that idiot belongs to that._

_But Lucy...when she smiles at me. It feels like it was really meant from her heart. A smile that is meant only for me._

_...And it was only three years ago that I've realized that I had fallen for this girl. hard._

_To the point that it scared me._

_I know Natsu loves her, that he's obsessed with her. And somehow I became afraid to express my feelings._

_Because...my mother rejected me. She left me and my dad. She..._

"Natsu?"

_I heard someone says...Wait..I *pant* I'm already here? Whoa didn't know._

_"Natsu?"_

_A voice says. This time I looked up. Only to see an angel...No-A goddess in front of me._

_Is she...is she..._

_"Grey!" She said, obvious in her beautiful face that she was shocked to see me._

_She's really her._

_Wow._

_Okay...Gray Fullbuster never gape at others. BUT Lucy isn't others...She's important._

_And Yes, I am..now gaping at her._

_Her golden hair seems to naturally sway together with the wind._

_Her chocolate orbs are too dazzling _

_Her lips.._

_Her everything._

_Cheesy..Yes but...I can't help it._

_But...How the hell can a person change so much in just a short amount of time! I mean its only been three years! _

_When I left..She's practically a child...and I was already...with...her..._

_"Lucy-!"_

_Crap its Natsu...!  
_

_Unconsciously I blurted out the words . ._

_Wait-I did?_

_And fuck. Natsu Dragoneel is definitely not smiling.._

_Sheesh...What the hell did I just said!?_

_Argh...! When I came into my senses...Natsu was glaring at me, different from all the glares he's been giving but...This is the first time I saw that look on his face?_

_It feels like he's angry...?_

_Suddenly Natsu grab me by the shirt and said "She's mine lay off"_

_I look at him and hell he is serious._

_I glance at her...and she was blushing more._

_And this was indeed the first time I saw Natsu with this kind of expression and it seems so different...?_

_Sighing. I hold Natsu in his arm. Indicating to let go off me. Well of course seems like flame head is still sane so he let's go._

_"Let me explain" I said_

_And upon seeing their puzzled look once again I sighed._

_"I'm getting married two days from now." I said. _

_"Oh...really...Well who's the unlucky girl?"Natsu asked in a teasing manner.. Gee this idiot. Well..I looked down then stared at her..Seems like she's worried or sad about me? anyways seeing that expression on her face made me smile a little. Seems like I'm also important to her. _

_"Hey..dude stop smiling to yourself..its creepy" stupid Natsu said disturbing me and my thoughts about her._

_"Its ...her" I said in a very low voice._

_"Huh? Who?"_

_"Scarlet..." I said, sighing."Erza...Scarlet"_

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

**_WHAT THE FUCK!? O_O_**

* * *

**_YAY...FINALLY CHAPTER FIVE!~_**

**_SO HOW WAS IT?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_AND OH...LOVE THE SURPRISE? _**

**_ITS NOT JUVIA OR ANYTHING ITS OUR VERY OWN TITANIA! YIPPEE...AND SHE'S GETTING MARRIED TO GREY. O.M.G. RIGHT? ;)_**

**_THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTS DANGEROUS LOVE~ _**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOYED TODAY'S CHAPTER. _**

**_AND I'M REALLY SORRY IF I UPDATED IT LATE. _"_**

**_SO FOR NOW HERE IS THE QUESTION OR RATHER A POLL/SURVEY._**

**_A)DO YOU GUYS WANT THE WEDDING TO HAPPEN?_**

**_B)OR NOT~?_**

**_QUESTION: WHAT DO YOU GUYS SUGGEST ABOUT ERZA'S AGE? SAME AS LUCY(17) NATSU(21) 20 OR OLDER?_**

**_ .ANSWER._**

**_:D_**


	7. Chapter 6: Operation: stop the wedding!

**CHAPTER 6**

_**DANGEROUS LOVE**_

* * *

"I...I'll be married in two days..." Grey said as he shiver in fear "And its with Erza Scarlet."

Natsu was shocked

Lucy was dumbfounded

and Grey...is shivering in F.E.A.R.

And no one can blame him for that. Why? Because three days ago he was enjoying his life as a bachelor when all of a sudden her mom kidnapped, drugged him and was out for the last 48 hours and when he finally comes to his senses he was in the middle of announcing his marriage to...whom...? To the one and only Erza Scarlet.

"Whaaaaa-! With Erza!?" Natsu asked "THAT...Erza!?"

"I'm so happy for you two!" Lucy said as she smiled at Grey. _ouch _

This time Grey went silent and sullen because the first ever girl he liked...NO-The first ever girl he ever love.

Just now. Congratulated him. **Who wouldn't be sad? **

" . Good for you two. Freak and Monster will live happily ever after" Natsu said as he went near Lucy and grab her by the arm "Which is why...Lucy let's go. Don't worry you and Erza's wedding isn't something I would never think of missing in the world."

"..."

"Ah! Hey..wait Natsu! Stop pulling me!Geez ~" Lucy said,letting Natsu drag her;knowing that whatever she does Natsu won't let go.

"Lucy...be my girlfriend" Grey exclaimed.

Making Natsu stop on his tracks. "Grey..YOU! Your getting married already! what's up with Lucy being your girlfriend!" He exclaimed.

"..Natsu" Lucy said.

"Tch. You idiot! You don't even know the whole story or reason why I need Lucy to be my girlfriend!" Exclaimed back by Grey.

" tell me. Right here!Right now!"Natsu said "And make it short!"

Grey sighed and said "Okay..Flame head listen well. This whole marriage thing happened is all because of your father"

"What? That old man!? What the hell did he did?This time?" Natsu asked as he sigh at his father.

"Well...Its all because Erza caught Jellal with a girl."Grey said

"WHAT!?That super-cool-kind-handsome Jellal was having an affair!? THAT JELLAL" Lucy exclaimed cutting off Grey. "I can't believe it!It must be a lie! Jellal can't do something like that!"

"Tsk. And how can _you defend_ a guy like him" Natsu said. Don't know why and who the hell is Jellal but he sure is annoyed at whoever this person Lucy called cool and handsome.

"Wait...Lucy you knew him?"Grey asked,shocked.

"Yup!Jellal Fernandez, right?" Lucy said as she smiled at them"Actually a year ago, Erza came here and drag me to some cafe. She told me she wants me to meet her special person. The three of us went out while visiting some places but Erza had to leave early and so I was left with him"

"WHAT!? AND WHEN WAS THAT? WHY AM I HEARING IT JUST NOW!"Natsu exclaimed furiously.

"Gee. Dude. Chill okay!? Its not like we were doing something bad!?"Lucy said, kinda annoyed by how Natsu acts.

"Lucy...you had a date with him?"Grey said, suddenly he felt his head heavy.

"WHAT DATE! ARRRRRGHHH!"and Natsu has gone berserk!

"Huh!?What! I did NOT! After Erza left I just sent him to the hotel and-"

"Huh!? You went to a hotel with...a guy..and...and DID those things!" Natsu said this time fuming with anger.

"Wha-! Wait...who said that...I never did those things and hey..NATSU! why don't you just shut up for a damn moment and listen!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I can't! Not when you had sex with-" WHACK.

"I did not! I never did something like that and plus I'm still a Vi...-

"Vi?"Natsu and Grey asked.

"ARGH...Geez! I'll take my leave...I still have my training!" Lucy exclaimed while blushing madly.

"Hey..wait Lucy! Its about Erza! Plus she has a request for you" Grey said making stop on her tracks.

"The..then what is it...!?"Lucy asked worriedly stopping on her tracks.

For Lucy, Erza is a very important person to her. Erza Scarlet is the first ever "girl-friend" she ever had. Lucy and Erza met for the first time during Lucy's first new year in the Dragoneel household and from that they on they became the closest friend and confidante of each other. They had this sister-like-relationship and before Erza left Japan the two of them bonded almost every single day. Of course a certain pink haired lad was definitely not amuse.

"She wants me to find a girl to be my not-real girl friend so we could stop this unplanned wedding thanks to flame-head dad, my mom and Erza's gramps" Grey said.

"Huh!? Wait dude! If you want some not-real girlfriend then find somebody else! Not her! Anyone but her!"Natsu said sternly.

"Ugh. You stupid flame brat!If finding a girl that we could trust or that we trust is an easy thing to do then we won't be even asking her." Grey said but deep inside he thinks "_there's no way in hell will I randomly choose some random whore or gold digger out there"_

"Hah! Then use...use some damn kangaroo somewhere in Australia! I bet there's millions of girlish kangaroos out there that are willing to be your girlfriend"Natsu said and as usual he doesn't make any sense.

"Get .From the first place its all because of your father's meddling that we are having this problem! And time isn't something we have since the wedding is in two days." Grey exclaimed.

"Urghh..."Natsu said. Natsu knows that his father,Igneel Dragoneel is indeed capable of doing such things,especially once he thought something for his own amusement.

"Plus Lucy's the one to decide." Grey said, he looked at her and ask "So Lucy will you do it or not?"

...

...

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu and Gray was staring at Lucy. And Lucy stared back at them.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed and said "I'll do it!"

Making the two guys widen in shocked.

One dude was grinning like an idiot and the other dude is definitely not happy.

But what can THE Natsu Dragoneel can do? Its Lucy's decision. And he also know that Lucy agreed to do something like that because for her Erza is a special friend and well to him...Erza is his and Grey's childhood friend. But its just that he can't hide the fact that even if its just "fake" relationship or that even just the mere thought of it hurts him.

"So what now?"Lucy asked. Making Natsu look at Grey and Grey began to punch in some numbers in his phone the next thing they know a sound of helicopter is being heard.

"First we'll meet up with Erza at the main branch of Erza's hotel. The Scarlet Moon Hotel and before that I'll explain to you guys the plan" Grey said "So hop in."

"Tch. I have a better and cooler helicopter than this. tsk" Natsu said while sulking.

"Hey. You! Over there! Your are most welcomed not to come!"Grey said annoyed.

Making Lucy sighed at there own childishness.

* * *

(At the 66th floor of The Scarlet Moon Hotel)

**_Erza's P.O.V._**

_Sigh~ :( _

_I'm getting married...not with him. But with Grey._

_Sigh._

_Argh...Geez. Why can't I cry? I want to cry so that..maybe I could let go a load of this bitter feelings of mine._

_I wonder why of all time can't I cry? When I wanted to cry the most;I can't. When I don't want to cry;I cry._

_Argh...what's up with this tear glands of mine!_

_Sheesh. And even when I saw him with another woman last week. I wasn't even sad or angry. I can't even drop a single tear._

_All I felt is emptiness. _

_Its just that...everything around me seemed dark. It seems that...everything that we've been through are just fragments of the past. Fragments that I just have to forget, all the memories, the happy times and the sad moments. I want to forget everything and ironically instead of forgetting it I keep on reminiscing the past twelve years that I've known him._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_I first met him when I was 11, I was everyone's big sister back then. I have to act more adult-ish since when I lost both of my parents when I was nine and since then Makarov took me in because no relative of mine wants me but only the money and businesses my parents left. The Dreyar family and the Scarlet family have been friends for generations and of course I'm thankful for what they did to me, Makarov became my "Master" both in principles in life and different things and I was also welcomed by "onii-chan"/Laxus. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_My everyday together with them is filled with love and joy, that I didn't even had the time to get depressed at the sudden loss of my parents. But I could never change the fact that I don't really belong with them and doubts that maybe one day everyone would leave me just like when my parents died, I got so scared that I began to act like the "big sister of the class" when despite all that...all I wanted is to be selfish and get pampered everyday. __Getting to know Natsu, Grey and Lucy I tried to be a perfect adult, a perfect big sister. But it was only him. It was only Jellal who see right through the mask that I've been wearing._

_He thought me different things, he thought me to be myself and to cherish everything that I value. Jellal is my first love...**my first and maybe the last.**_

** .**

****"Erza..its me Laxus."

"Co-come in." I said.

"Hey..Erza about what gramps decided..."

"I'm alright! I'm fine see?" I said as I smiled in front of him

Sighing he went near me and hug me.

"Gee. Erza your bad habits are showing once again."

"Habits?"I asked

"Don't tell me you really think that I didn't realize that you've been acting the big-sister-adult-type since back then. Since you met Natsu and Grey, since you lived with us you were always trying your best, pushing your limits and even your real feelings"

"Huh..but I..."

"Any little girl would feel depressed and sad about the lost of their parents. You were still young back then and I know many horrifying thing happened to you and your relatives before you came with gramps and that's why you were always wearing this I'm-Alright- mask for 24/7"

"Wha-How did you knew that?" I asked shocked.

"Of course I'm your one and only big brother." Laxus said as he ruffles my hair.

"Thanks Onii-chan" I said. For the first time in 11 years I called him "onii-chan"

"Well if you are really thankful go and run away from this marriage" He said as he smiled at me

"But...I can't Master said that I have to get married now since I'm already 23 and that I-"

"Gee. You don't have to listen to every single word that old gramps is saying plus I bet they just decided this on their own whims. besides you don't really love Grey right?"He said as I nod my head.

"Well then why don't you go and confront the person that you really love?" He said while smiling

"But...I..."

**BAM**

**END OF ERZA'S POV**

****Before Erza can say another word a loud bang of the door was heard.

"ERZA!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran towards her dear friend and hug her

"Lucy!

"Yo. Erza I cam to help you" Natsu said while smirking

"That's right Erza. Laxus' right. You don't have to do things that you don't want to" Grey said

"Yeah. right you just don't want to get married" Natsu added

"Whaa-you!"

"Erza well never mind this two goof balls" Lucy said "The truth is you want to confirm if what you saw last week is real or not right?"

...

"You have to know the truth! And clear up this misunderstanding!" Lucy said

"That's right Erza and if ever its true we could just grilled the culprit or something kekeke"Natsu said evilly making Erza's down a little and earning a smack in the head from Lucy.

"But I...Master is..."

"Gee. Erza I'm telling you to move your butt out from here and let me handle that old gramps" Laxus said.

"Whaaa...Laxus you were here all along!" Natsu exclaimed

"Want me to kill you?" Irritably said by Laxus

"Laxus let's fight!"Natsu said as he challenge him

"Hey listen to me damn it" Laxus said.

"Lucy...Erza.C'mon the heli's waiting outside!" Grey said

"Erza. You just have to follow what you want and I'll support you whatever you decided to do" Lucy said as she smiled gently at Erza.

...

...

...

"Mm..I...I want to see Jellal!" Erza exclaimed as tears finally began to fall upon her beautiful eyes "I...want to know the truth!"

Upon hearing the sudden outburst of feelings of Erza, the gang can't help but smile at her. And maybe, just maybe for the first time since she lost her parents Erza felt that this was the first time she let feelings control, over logical things and such.

"Well what are we all waiting for! Let's go to where Jellal is!" Natsu exclaimed as he grins.

_Intruders! Intruders alert! Suspicious people spotter at the Master's floor. Security!Security._

__"Damn the alarm!" Grey exclaimed

"Tch. I never thought that we'll be busted this fast" Lucy said as she sighed "Guess I still need a lot of training."

" then when we get back I'll be the one to train you" Natsu said as she smirks at Lucy. Making our dear blond blush crimson.

"No...no way! After...you...doing...things...such..."Lucy said still blushing.

"Wha-!? Natsu don't tell me you were doing perverted stuffs to Lucy" Grey exclaimed.

"N-A-T-S-U-! What were you doing to Lucy? Huh?"Erza said in a very scary and threatening manner.

_Hey...someone open this door now! Erza-sama might be in danger! Makarov-sama told us not to let anybody inside this room! Hurry open this door!  
_

__"Tch. Hey..Erza. hurry and go! I'll handle this" Laxus said

"But..."

"Just go." Laxus exclaimed.

"Mm. Thank you Laxus!" Erza said

"Hurry...! Or else we'll get surrounded by them!" Grey exclaimed.

And before the security comes inside the room, Erza and the others successfully got out of the place.

"So where will we be going this time?"Lucy asked

"Mm..Well...this time we'll be going to Singapore" Erza said.

"Roger. Singapore it is..well then. We're off to Singapore!" Grey said

"Mmmmmmphhh-I'm dizzy...vo-vomit...bwaaarf-

"NATSU!"Exclaimed by the three.

Both worried and anxious not because they are worried that they won't arrive safely but rather its because of Natsu's MOTION SICKNESS~

_oh well not our problem :P))_

* * *

_**(Meanwhile somewhere in Singapore.)**_

_****A man in his 20's is holding and reading a newspaper. And there with bold letters, the news paper announced to the whole world the marriage of Grey Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. He placed the newspaper down at his table and sighed. As he stood up and went to his balcony there he was clutching a Moussaieff Red Diamond Ring and with only one thing or rather one GIRL in his mind._

* * *

_**HI! :)**  
_

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! ^_^**_

_**SO HOW WAS IT? GOOD OR BAD?**_

_**SORRY IF THE ERZA HERE IS KINDA...OCC _**_

_**AND I WAS THINKING ERZA'S AGE IS 23 SINCE IT SEEMS THAT A LOT OF YOU GUYS WANTS HER TO BE OLDER (OR SAME AGE AS NATSU. PLUS IN THE ANIME/MANGA ERZA IS TWO YEARS OLDER THAN THEM..SO 21+2=23) **_

**_AND AGAIN...THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTS AND CONTINUE TO SUPPORT DANGEROUS LOVE ^_^_**

**_NOW QUESTION/POLL._**

**_ should be Laxus' age? Same as Mira? or older _**

**_ should be Jellal's age? Same as Erza or older/younger?_**

**_ those who want a little GreyXLucy moments. What do you suggest about there romantic moments? ;)_**

**_ANYWAYS ._**


	8. Chapter 7: Natsu's regret Lucy's gone?

A month had passed since Natsu and the gang went to Singapore to help Erza to be with the man she loves. And during one week, just one week that they were in Singapore something unimaginable and unexpected happened to them or more like to Lucy, making the gang be in a state of devastation and sadness but Natsu Dragoneel is beyond devastation and sadness he's in an empty state where he can't feel or see anything. The Natsu Dragoneel sitting at the corner of his bed, staring at the nothingness in front of him. Its 4 in the morning and he's just sitting there, restless. WHY? Because he haven't sleep for two weeks now? No, that's not the reason. He couldn't even take a sleep. Not even a wink since Lucy's accident.

And for two weeks now, Lucy is in coma.

Now that he think about it? Why was she in coma? Why was she shot? Why was she even tortured? They were just in Singapore saving the man Erza love from a wedding Jellal didn't even ask. Went to some troublesome shit just to stop the wedding. But the worst thing that he could ever think happened is that he made Lucy cry. The last night he saw her. The last night Lucy saw him. He was kissed by Jellal's fiancée. The bitch force herself on him and since the timing was impeccable Lucy saw her kissing him. And then her tears...her expression when she saw him. Its beyond words for him to describe how he felt seeing her cry by whatsoever misunderstanding that she had. Of course seeing the only girl she love, crying he felt himself being stab by a thousand blade. He ran after her but then...the two of them were kidnapped.

Wait...why was he kidnapped? Oh yeah...He's just the successor of the Dragoneel Enterprise/Corporation.

But why even Lucy? She's his body guard.

So why did Lucy let herself be torture? Because She's his body guard.

But why did she even bother? He hurt her. Even thou that bitch force herself on him. He shouldn't let his guard down or let that bitch come near him. Lucy did all that because she's his body guard. Lucy kept her promise to him. And he didn't.

Now she's in coma.

And he's now nothing.

Now he realize that when or IF Lucy's gone,

He realize that he'll be nothing, Just an empty living shell.

He realize how Lucy became his everything

And most of all he realize how much he fell for the blond.

Right now all he could ever think of is Lucy.

He wants his Lucy back,

to open her big chocolate orbs,

to see her smiling again and to never let her cry.

While being lost in his thoughts, he heard someone calling his name.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

He look up only to see the red haired girl.

"Sheesh! Natsu! I heard from the maids here that you haven't had any sleep or meal!"

"I'm not sleepy. I'm not hungry either" he replied

"Huh? Look at yourself you look like a dead man! And you won't have enough energy with just water or booze you know!"

"..."

"Erza! Just let that freak be!" Grey said as he went inside Natsu's room

"But if this goes on...he won't last." Erza said "And if Lucy knew that Natsu is being like this she might-"

"Shut up." Natsu said in a low tone

"Huuuh? And just who the heck are you to make you shut up!? Just eat this meal and then sleep!" Erza ordered.

"I told you to shut the fuck up Erza!" Natsu yelled as he glared at Erza. Of course Erza was stunned upon hearing Natsu yelling at her and the way he glared at her for the first time made her speechless.

"...Ah...Mm...Gomen" Erza said in whisper like voice "I'm really sorry Natsu" Erza, dash out of Natsu's room and was on the verge of tears.

"Oi...Natsu! That's too much!" Grey exclaimed "Erza thinks she's responsible for what happened to Lucy y'know!"

"..."

"And that she thinks that if she didn't go to Singapore or stop Jellal's wedding then maybe Lucy won't be in coma right now! If she hadn't let Lucy met Jellal's fiancée then maybe Lucy won't be sad seeing her with you or that maybe you and Lucy would not be kidnapped by those bastard!" Grey exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Natsu exclaimed "I know! I know but...Lucy...she was crying. That night she was crying. Even thou that bitch did it...I made Lucy cry...I made her feel sad...But still she sacrificed herself for me..."

"..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! I don't know! I don't know what happened! We were only there for two weeks and a lot of things happened! Jellal's fiancee keept on clinging to me! She thought you were Lucy's real boyfriend! And then without realizing any of it Lucy was crying Aaaaaah! I don't get any of this shit!" He screamed

"..."

"But there's only one thing that I understand..." Natsu said "I didn't protect her. I couldn't protect her. The girl I love was shot and got beaten by those bastards. And worst those bastards got away."

"Sigh...Jeez. You idiot...That's why Jellal stayed on Singapore to get those kidnappers back. And since he has more power there he told us that he'll be doing anything in his power to have find them." Grey said

"But then I won't be satisfy"He said

"Huuh?" Grey asked

"I won't be satisfy until I killed those who hurt Lucy" Natsu said in a low tone full of killer intent, enough to make anyone shiver in fear.

You think your the only one? I...just the thought of seeing those fucking bastards, I can't help but shiver in delight just by thinking of how the hell should I kill them. For hurting the most important person from me.-Grey thought

"Ah. But first apologize to Erza okay?" He said

"Yeah."

"But after that make sure to take a bath okay? You stink. Seriously" Gray said as he pinch his own nose as if covering it.

"Huuh...I see. I see so you want more of this Natsu manly smell Huuuuh" Natsu said as he continue to went near Grey as if he was about to leap towards him.

"Buweeeh..NATSU! Teme! You stink! Damn it!" Grey said as he ran away from the pink haired lad.

Then a loud bang was heard. Grey and Natsu were hit by the sudden impact of the door.

"Ow! Who the heck opened the door!" Grey and Natsu said.

"Its emergency! The hospital called!" Erza exclaimed.

"Huh! What?!"The two of them exclaimed.

But before they could further ask questions, they saw Erza crying. Suddenly the two of them felt tensed afraid of whatever the hospital said and Erza's crying face. Even thou they don't want to think that something bad might have happened to Lucy...they just can't help but think that way.

"E..Erza what did they say?"Natsu said as he feels her heart beating louder by the second.

"Lucy...they said Lucy...finally woke up!" Erza said, still crying from relief. "She said that she woke up already!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT? REALLY?THEN LET'S HURRY TO THE HOSPITAL!"Natsu exclaimed as he was about to dash out of his room, Grey pulled him by his shirt and said "BUT first take a bath. Just a quick one will do...The maids told me that you haven't taken a bath this week..so hurry and put your ass in the shower!"

"Huh!?What are you saying you idiot! Lucy woke up already we have to be with her right now!" Natsu said as he struggle from Grey's grip.

"No..Natsu about that...the nurse told me that right now she's sleeping...it seems that as soon as she opened her eyes, a few minutes passed by and it seems that she went back to her sleep" Erza said.

"Huh!? What does it mean!? Is she okay or no?" Natsu asked.

"They told me that she's stable already. And she just took a nap and will be waking up again" Erza said happily.

"Really?"

"That's why take this opportunity to take a bath..." Grey said.

"Huh. We should just go faster to where she is so that when she wakes up, She'll see us!Right Erza?" Natsu eagerly said.

"Yeah. But...I think that if Lucy saw you now she might passed out"

"Huh?"

"Natsu you stink. You stink so much that I think Lucy might passed out as soon as you step inside her room"Erza said as she cover her nose

"Mm..right on." Grey said nodding in agreement. Annoyed and embarrassed, Natsu went to his bathroom, slamming the door. He said "Yeah..yeah...But we're leaving as soon as I'm done"

"I'm glad he's back to normal" Erza said.

"Yeah."

"He really change a lot when its about Lucy right?"

"Well...that's because Natsu is an idiot."

"Haha...your right. But I'm glad. Now everything will be back to normal."

Normal eh? I don't even know what normal is anymore...since way back before I've been denying my feelings for her or that maybe I'm just attracted to her in a sister like way...but now that I think about it... maybe she was also one of the reasons why I left Japan...yet...due to what happened I finally realize that I'm really in love with her...Grey thought...

"Grey?" Erza asked.

"Ah..Mm...but that ex-fiancée of Jellal is really such a freak"

"huh? Ah...Mm." Erza said

"What was her name again? Sanna?"

"Mmmm...its Lissana. Lissana Faust." Erza said

"Faust? Huh? I thought the Faust family doesn't have son or daughter..." Grey said

"Ah. Thats what me and Jellal knows..." Erza said as she heave a sigh. Just remembering the troublesome girl who caused an uproar, Breaking her and Jellal's marriage on the exact day of their wedding saying that she's in love with the Dragoneel's one and only successor...sigh...in the first place it was all that girl's fault that Natsu and Lucy were kidnapped but thankfully it only took them a month to opress those rumors that bitch-uh...that girl made. Thanks to the Fernandez, Scarlet,Dragoneel,Fullbuster and Dreyar's power that all of it was put into a stop. But most of all, Erza's glad that Makarov finally agreed to let her be with the man he loves and so Grey was free, from being_ that_ Erza's husband.

"Well I don't really care about that girl, as long as she not within our sight then everything will be fine right?" Grey said as he plop himself to the couch.

"About that! Then there won't be a problem. Unless she have the guts to show her face once again to Natsu." Erza said

"Yeah...That flame-head was actually about to hit...no...almost...kill that girl.." Grey said as he stare at the empty space in front of him.

"Oy, I'm done." Natsu said as he went outside of his bathroom. With only a towel wrap to his wait and...then guess what happens next?

He was almost beaten to death by Erza.

;

;

;

;

As soon as Natsu finish bathing and after eating some snack, the trio hurriedly, went to the hospital. Relieve and happy Lucy is fine already. Rushing towards Lucy's room, with a lot of flowers, fruits/cakes and such the "baka" trio opened the door with a loud bam...only to see...

An empty bed.

And an open window...

There's only one situation this could lead to...

The patient is missing

**Meaning...Lucy is missing. **

* * *

**_WHERE IS LUCY? _  
**

**_WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?_**

**_GUESS WHAT!? _**

**_SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT... FOR CHAPTER 7! _^_**

**_PLEASE _**

**_REVIEW . FOLLOW . LIKE ._**

BTW...SOME EVENTS DURING THEIR STAY IN SINGAPORE MIGHT NOT BE CLEAR or something...BUT in the future CHAPS. THEIR ONE WEEK STAY IN SINGAPORE WILL BE REVEAL.

**_IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION PLEASE. FEEL FREE TO ASK. REVIEW. OR PM me ^_^_**


	9. Chapter 8: Her smile is gone Forever?

An empty bed

And an open window

Scenes like this could only lead one thing...

The patient is missing.

Meaning Lucy is gone.

..

..

..

"What the fuck!? Lucy!? Lucy!?"Natsu exclaimed as he checks out the whole room.

"Natsu calm down!" Erza said. But deep inside she's as worried as hell.

"Like I can" Natsu said as he frantically search for Lucy.

"Tsk."Grey said as he grab the phone near the patient's wall.

"Shit. If Lucy is abducted again by those guys...this time I will definitely kill them!" Natsu said as he jump off the open window.

"Wai-Wait Natsu!" Erza exclaimed but she was a second late to stop Natsu from jumping. And knowing Natsu he can handle two floors from the ground so no worries for a broken bone.

"Umm... Mam. Sir. we heard the situation. The patient Lucy is missing?" The nurse asked.

"Ah. That's right! Where the hell is she? Are you sure you guys are guarding this place well? We already told you to not let in any stranger!" Grey angrily said making the nurse shiver in fear.

"Grey. Calm down. Don't go snapping off to the nurse. She's just a nurse here, she's not the one at fault" Erza said.

"Tch." Grey said.

"Umm..Nurse. Are you the one in charge in the patient in this room?" Erza asked in a gentle manner.

"A...ah...Yes, mam. When I was doing my daily check, Miss Lucy woke up." The nurse said

"And then?"

"And then she started to look around the place and asked me where is she..."

"What else? Did she say anything strange?"

"Umm...ah! Before I left she asked me a...weird question." She said

"What!? What question!?" Erza asked, this time she's the one panicking.

"Um..She asked me...What's her name" The nurse said.

Erza's eyes widen.

And without wasting any second, this time its Grey's turn to jump out of the window.

"Tch." Erza said "Umm...Thank you for your time" Erza said as she dismissed the nurse out of the room.

"Aah..Hai"

As soon as the nurse was out, Erza hastily gets her phone and began to punch in some numbers in her phone.

"Its me!" Erza said "I want everyone to search for Lucy, check if someone suspicious came in St. Mary's hospital"

"Lucy?"

"Lucy Heartphilia" Erza said in a angry voice.

"Where do you want us to search?"

"Where? Stop asking such stupid questions! I told you to search for her so...even if you have to search for the nook and cranny of Japan you have too" Erza said this time snapping to the poor ol' guy "Now find her!"

"Roger"

And then the line was cut off.

Erza is now gripping her phone really hard that any minute now I'm afraid her phone will be snap into pieces. But right now even if she tells herself to calm down she can't. Not when _there's a possibility that Lucy has an amnesia_ and is missing. And if anything happens to her again...this time she won't let it get away. Knowing the Erza Scarlet...she would make sure that anyone who hurts her "family" she'll use everything to get back to them 10-fold. She'll torture them until their very last breath. _That's how Erza Scarlet is. She can be a good friend and at the same time your worst enemy._

* * *

**Grey's POV**

****Tch. Where the hell did the flamey breath go?

Where the hell is Lucy?

Damn it. If everything happens to Lucy...especially right now...right now that Lucy might have an amnesia.

Argh...Darn! Natsu...where the heck are you!? I mentally screamed as I ran around the place. There doesn't seem to be anyone around right now but...Where the hell could Lucy go?

As I ran around...I saw a glimpse of a pink haired person and there's only one person I know who has such a gayish hair...

"Natsu!" I yelled as I call him.

But as I went near him...I saw him kneeled down...or rather it seems that his knees weaken or something. And then I saw a blond haired person seating on a bench. Ah! That must be Lucy!

"Natsu! You finally found Lucy!" I yelled as I ran faster towards them

As I got nearer towards them...There all I can see is...Natsu with a horrid expression and Lucy who was expressionless at the moment.

Suddenly I felt a cold sweat,

My voice won't seem to come out...And that saying her name or calling out to her is rather hard for me. And that somehow I felt my heart quicken, its like I'm afraid of something...of seeing this expressionless Lucy.

"Lu...Lu...Lucy" I said in a whisper like tone

And then she turned towards me and look up, not with her bright smile but this cold and empty expression.

Before I could ask or say anything more...

She said **"Who are you"**

Suddenly I also feel my knees weaken, and that anymore of this and I'll completely fall in a hole of despair.

**Lucy's gone. **

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Hellooooooooooo!? So HOW WAS IT?**_

_**Any violent reaction? or suggestion? **_

_**If you have...PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVORITE ^_^**_

_**And so...do you guys like it? Sorry if its short! But don't worry I'll update the next chapter by tomorrow or maybe the next day (hopefully)^_^**_

_**THANK YOU for supporting Dangerous Love and pls. continue doing so ^_^**_

_**Have a twitter? follow me euniechan ^^**_

_**ANY QUESTIONS or such REVIEW or PM me!**_

_**oh and if you want some NaLu try my other fanfic...Boyfriend :)**_


	10. Dangerou Love: X-mas special

**[WARNING! THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF LUCY HAVING AN AMNESIA OR SOMETHING. ****THIS IS A SHORT (VERY LATE) CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT (well actually a two or may three part chap.) (A FLASHBACK) ABOUT LUCY'S 2ND CHRISTMAS IN THE DRAGONEEL HOUSEHOLD! ^_^]**

.

* * *

**.What I want for Christmas is. **

Its a beautiful morning, the morning breeze is chilly and the air is a bit foggy, the sun is up and shining bright already and in just four days it will be Christmas already. But for now loud footsteps can be hear all over the garden.

"Natsu! Wait for me! Natsu!" Yelled by the 11-year old Lucy as she ran after a pink haired lad.

"No way! You have to catch me since your IT" Natsu said smiling broadly as he ran faster than the blond.

" . No More." Lucy said as she stop on her tracks while panting "I'm tired"

"Eh~ Lucy your such a party pooper. C'mon where's your stamina?" Natsu said "At this rate you can't become my bodyguard"

"What!? I don't want that!" Lucy said with a pout making Natsu smile at her cuteness.

"If you don't want that then lets continue playing tag" Natsu said.

"But...I'm so tired. I can't even stand anymore" Lucy said as she plop herself on the grass "Besides Natsu's so unfair!"

"Huh? In what way I am being unfair?" Natsu asked

"Its because you're already an adult and I'm still a child. And...and...ummm...-"

"Aaaaaaand?" Natsu said in a teasing manner.

"And...Natsu is older than me and is a...a boy so you can ran faster than me!" She said with her cheeks still red from all the running.

"Hmm...So your telling me that I should go easy on you because your a girl?" Natsu said, still teasing her

"No! Its not that! Its because Lyon said that boys should be gentle and nicer to the girls" Lucy said that. And upon hearing the name of another guy coming out of her mouth, Of course the 15-year old Natsu doesn't like it one bit. Specially when its Lyon Vastia, Grey's cousin. Seems like the three of them went back way before and that Natsu went through a lot because of Lyon.

"Since when did you meet Lyon?" Natsu asked

"Huh? Uh..Well Erza introduce him to me last month then we exchanged numbers and mail each other from time to time." Lucy said making our dear Natsu widen his eyes in shock. He felt himself gaping and some sort of eruption is happening inside of him. _Calm down. Calm down. Relax. Inhale. Exhale. _Natsu said in his mind as he try to calm himself. Then after taking a long breath he tried asking Lucy with a smile on his face. "So Lucy...why did you give your number to him and who gave you the thing called cellphone who is the root of all evil!?"

"Huh? Natsu? what wrong with you and that scary smile?" Lucy asked nervously.

And Natsu just smiled at her creepily.

"Uh...well he just force himself to get my number and it just happened."

"Hmmm."

"Be...besides it was you who gave me a phone. You said you have to call me every hour every day to check up on me or something?" Lucy said as she backed away a bit from the Natsu who is smiling weirdly.

**Natsu's POV.**

Hmm...wait a sec. I did gave her a phone last summer since that time we were supposed to go to Okinawa for a week because of a school trip and that I just need to hear her voice or something...

...

...

...

WAIT!?

Did I said that a loud? on MY mind? Why? Why do I need to hear her voice?

_Natsu-SUBCONSCIOUS: Hi! its me a fifteen year old Natsu-Subconscious. ^^ ITS BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER. YOU PEDO._

What? Me like that brat?

_Natsu-SUBCONSCIOUS: Well duh. Your like boiling in jealousy because you heard about Lyon._

Am NOT!

_Natsu-SUBCONSCIOUS: Dude just admit it. You like her. in a ROMANTIC way._

...

...

"Natsu!? Hey!? Natsu!" Lucy said disturbing me and my so called subconscious from a so called debate whether I like Lucy or not? Well I mean I do like her but is my being possessive towards her and not letting her go to school is because I like her in a romantic way?

"Hey Natsu! You still there?" Lucy said as she waves her small hand in front of my face.

"Uh..yeah. So lets go inside and have breakfast" I said.

"Yippee! I'm starving y'know!" She said with that smile on her face and as walk inside she grab my hand. I realize how small and fragile looking her hands were and how cold it become. Without a second thought I squeezed back her hands. "Your hands are freezing. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Eh? really I didn't notice!" Lucy said "I'm sorry. You must be feeling the coldness." And she was about to let go of my hand when I grab it before she could even let go. "I'm fine. Besides I'm not feeling cold or anything I could at least warm up... your baby fingers" I said. Damn it...! What am I saying? I mean...warm up what? Urgh... damn it...I sound like some cheesy dude out there whose already forty.

"I don't have baby fingers!" Lucy said with a pout.

And without thinking I found myself poking her red-ish cheeks. "Oh..will you look at that! its not just your fingers that are baby-like. Also your cheeks"

"Mmmph. Natsu you meanie!" Lucy said as she sticks her tongue out.

"Yup. Yup. Anyway lets hurry up inside I bet Lucas made some hot chocolate." I said as I squeeze again her hands and something unexpected happen Lucy squeezed back, smiling at me. Aaaaaaaaaaand now I'm blushing.

Blushing like a teenage girl.

Ack! What wrong with me!?

Do I really like her in a romantic way?

**End of Natsu's POV**

After having there breakfast the two went to there perspective rooms. For Lucy it was to begin her training and lessons same with Natsu even thou he is going in a school he still need to have a home tutor for somethings which is according to Lucas is a must. So the manor of the Dragoneel's is quiet for a while. And the only person who might enjoy such silence is Lucas. As he skips his way, _yes he is skipping his way_. To do his daily check around and also for the preparations for the upcoming Christmas party to be held on the Christmas Eve.

As he does it he suddenly heard rumors about Natsu, making him stop on his tracks.

"Hey. Lucy-sama is adopted right?"

"I guess so. Or maybe she'll be Natsu-sama's bride!"

"Huh?"

"I mean look at them! Natsu-sama seems to be attracted to Lucy-sama and besides if she's really adopted then shouldn't she be calling Natsu-sama "onii-chan" or something right?"

"Maybe but...is that alright I mean won't it hurt the image of the Dragoneel?"

"Hey! That Dragoneel your talking about isn't paying you two to chit-chat." Lucas said as he step in.

"Yes. We're sorry!" The two maids said

"Then hurry up and back to your work!" Lucas exclaimed, sighing to himself he went back to his work.

Lucas' POV

Hmm. Finally some peace, I'm so glad those two are having there lessons now. Finally we can get things ready for the Christmas Eve party. Tralalalala~

_"Pfftt..Natsu-sama..." _

Huh? What was that? Are they talking about Natsu-sama?

_"Hey. Lucy-sama is adopted right?"_

_"I guess so. Or maybe she'll be Natsu-sama's bride!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I mean look at them! Natsu-sama seems to be attracted to Lucy-sama and besides if she's really adopted then shouldn't she be calling Natsu-sama "onii-chan" or something right?" _

_"Maybe but...is that alright I mean won't it hurt the image of the Dragoneel?" _

"Hey! That Dragoneel your talking about isn't paying you two to chit-chat." I said as I step in.

"Yes. We're sorry!" The two maids said

"Then hurry up and back to your work!" I exclaimed, obviously I'm annoyed by this two.

Sigh, I have to do something before weird rumors start to spread. I can't let this useless gossips affect Igneel-sama and Natsu-sama.

Yes. Tonight I must talk to Lucy!

With that I began my rounds, checking every inch of the mansion.

**End of Lucas' POV**

**Lucy's POV**

Wuu...my muscles hurts TvT

That last two shot graze my arm that's why its hurting more wuuu...

"Lucy-chan are you alright?" the instructor asked me.

"Umm..Yes." I replied with a smile to assure him I'm fine.

"Hmm..it seems like the level of our training is too hard for you...Maybe I should lessen it for a bit and put it to 50"

"What!? No way! Please! Don't!" I yelled frantically, ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm.

"But...Lucy I really think that you are doing well. I mean at your age? plus your still a girl. You have to protect yourself since your a girl"

"..."

"Oh please Lucy, don't look sad. With the way things are even if we lower the level of the training you will still be a good body guard"

"still be good? Sir. I'm sorry but being good won't cut it! I have to be the best! The perfect body guard for Natsu-sama!" I exclaimed "And I want to be a real body guard in order for me to serve him as soon as possible." As I waited for him to answer back, I was trembling in fear because it is the first time I raised my voice to him.

"Sigh...okay I get it or rather I give up." He said "If you really insist on that then I suggest you polish your basic skill more and do more of the moving object exercise in order for you to keep up with the course"

Upon hearing his words, I exclaimed happily "Yes! Sir! Thank you sir!"

"Okay..now you may take your leave. Go have a shower and rest" he said as he bid his good bye.

As I happily walk down the corridor, to head to my room I noticed Lucas-sama was staring at me, or wait...did he wait for me here!?

"Lucy" he started.

"Umm..Yes!?"

"I'll be frank, I want you to keep your distance from Natsu-sama."

"Yes?"

"Sigh. I'm telling you to stop befriending Natsu-sama!"

"Wh...why?" I asked. Ever since I came here only this person, Lucas Rook is the person I'm scared at...He's the person I FEAR the most. Because I know he never wanted me to be here.

"What are you in this house?"

"Um...a body guard in training"

"That's right. And a body guard is also the same as a (lowly) servant (like you) right?" He said while smiling. As if he's pointing out something.

"..."

"I take your silence as a yes okay? Don't go near Natsu-sama!" he exclaimed.

"Is...is that an order?" I asked, as I lowers my head because I'm afraid any minute now I might cry in front of this man.

"Yes. It is" He said as I feel his strong gaze at me. "Now you may leave"

As his footsteps echo around the hallway. I only stood there...frozen at the spot. From my fears of this man...there was nothing I could do or say. But follow his command.

_"a servant like you"_

_"Natsu-sama"_

"A lowly servant like me. huh." I said, as if whispering it to the wind.

His words hit me like a giant cannon ball.

And just like a cannon ball it did its purpose...it hurt me like hell.

I know! I know! I understand that I'm just a measly servant and that I'm not fit to be Natsu's friends

I understand it already for along time now. I know my place in this house.

I know.

I'm just a body guard...

Natsu...bye bye.

Meanwhile our dear pink haired lad is still busy debating his feelings for HER. The girl who drives him crazy...

_**Lucy Heartphillia.**_

Three More Days before the Christmas Eve party.

* * *

**Ummm...hi sorry for the super duper late update! _ been busy with school and stuff.**

**So...how is this "omake" thing? ^_^**

**just to remind you the Lucy and Natsu here is the YOUNGER VERSIONS OKAY!? **

**and this will probably be a two chapter (maybe three) but after this (kind off) short story. I'll continue on with Lucy having an amnesia and I WILL BE REVEALING something big! ^_^ **

**SO PLS. STAY UPDATED HERE! **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW . FAVORITE . LIKE . **

**any comments, suggestions or violent reaction is well accepted.**

**wanna be friends in fb or tweeter? just do ask and I might tell you awesome readers ;)...**


	11. Chapter 9: Introducing the Bitch

_**CHAPTER 9**_

* * *

"Lu...Lu...Lucy"He said in a whisper like tone

And then she turned towards him and look up, not with her bright smile but this cold and empty expression.

Before he could even ask or say anything more...

She said **"Who are you"**

Suddenly he also felt his knees weaken, and that anymore of this and he'll completely fall in a hole of despair together with his thoughts and emotions about her...anything at this point was totally useless now that...

**Lucy's gone.**

* * *

**"Who are you?"**

Those words keep on echoing into their mind...

The silence around them...

The words spoken by her...

And her expressionless face...

Time seems to stop for the two of them upon seeing the once bright blond without any expression or emotions in her face.

Every second that passes felt like forever.

Sure the two of them are known as genius who can answer any question ask but right now this person in front of them is asking them:

**"Who are you?"**

A very simple question right?

All they have to do is introduce themselves.

As long as they could remember, at a very young age a lot of elite people taught them about different things but right now it seems like they forgot how to introduce themselves.

"Lucy...stop kidding around!" Natsu said

"..."

"Who are you?" she asked, again without any emotion or whatsoever. Unable to take it anymore he grab Lucy by the arm and began to shake her "Stop messing with me!" he exclaimed.

"But without flinching or anything Lucy just remained emotionless and asked them again "Who are you"

Hearing it for the fourth time Natsu released her and began to slump on the floor.

Grey was totally shocked and obviously pained upon seeing the state she was in while on the other hand Natsu was there, slumping with his fist turning white from clenching it and Lucy? She was only staring at them with her "empty" eyes.

"Natsu! Grey! I see...*pant* you found Lucy...so how was she...she's not hurt or any...*pant*thing...right" Erza asked but upon seeing Lucy's empty eyes and the way Natsu and Grey are she immediately grasp the situation. "No...way" She said but the two guys were only quiet. Tears began to form in her eyes as she went and hug Lucy.

"Lucy! Lucy! Tell me...tell me this...this is a lie" Erza yelled in a frantic manner even thou it already occurs to her just awhile ago the possibility of Lucy having an amnesia but the "thought" and "seeing" the way she is right now is definitely different.

"Umm...Who are you?" Lucy asked her and just like Natsu and Grey, Erza is left speechless and hurt but despite all that she keep hugging her as tears continue to flow down through her eyes.

For Grey and Natsu this might be the first time they have seen the strong willed Erza Scarlet bawl her eyes out. The anger and frustration Natsu has was instantly gone upon seeing her cry like that as she continue to hug Lucy.

"Lucy...Lucy...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" Erza said "I...if only...I wasn't careless I should have done something...I...should have...*sniff* its...its all my fault"

...

...

"Erza" Natsu said.

"Na...Natsu"

"Its not your fault Erza" Natsu said

"But..."

"Besides what would you think will Lucy do when she knew you're blaming yourself like that?" Natsu said, stopping Erza from crying.

"That's right Erza. Its not your fault but its those kidnappers fault" Gray said

"And I will definitely beat the hell out of them" Natsu said to himself.

"Gray...Natsu..." Erza said.

"Well with that said lets put Lucy back into her room" Gray said as he stood up.

"Ah...and its getting darker and chilly around here" Erza said wiping off her tears.

"Umm...who are you people do you know me?" Lucy asked.

For the three of them hearing Lucy said that pains them but right now they know that Lucy is a lot more hurt and in an unease situation. Not knowing who you are is enough to make a person unease and worry.

"Lucy." Natsu said.

"Eh?"

"My name is Natsu, Lucy" Natsu said with a grin.

"I'm Grey"

"I'm Erza, the three of us are your childhood friends"

"Childhood friends?"

"Yeah. I know you might think that the three of us are suspicious and that you have a lot of questions but I think it would be much better for the four of us to talk inside right?" Erza said earning a nod from her.

"Well now that its decided lets go inside" Grey said smiling a little.

Lucy stood up and was about to take a step when her foot suddenly hurt and was about to fall on the ground when Natsu suddenly grab her.

"Phew...that was dangerous."

"Umm...thank you Natsu-san" Lucy said.

"San? Natsu...just call me Natsu" he said.

"Na...tsu?"

"Yeah that's much better." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Mm...Natsu!" Lucy said while smiling. Making the three of them shock. Why? Because for a moment there they thought the old Lucy they knew was back and that even thou it pains them to see her like that they realized that everything would be alright. Little by little they's definitely get back Lucy's memories and find those bastards who hurt her.

"Here..."Natsu said.

"...?"

"I'll carry you so hurry up and climb up to my back" Natsu said.

"Why?"Lucy asked.

"Why? Sigh...Y'know if I let you walk on your own now it will took us forever before we can even reach your room because you keep on limping with the foot of yours" Natsu said earning a whack from Grey and Erza.

"Oi! Flame-head! be careful with what your saying!" Yelled by Gray.

"Natsu be careful with your words if you don't want me to knocked you to never land"Erza threatened.

"Ouch. That hurts you know!" He said as he rubs his head.

"I told you to be gentle with her didn't I!" Erza shouted.

"Hai...Hai...tch" Natsu said "I'll carry you on my back so...PLEASE hop on"

Feeling a little weird and a little unsure about her surrounding she decided to trust them.

She decided to let Natsu carry her.

She doesn't know why but every time Natsu calls her by her name she's feeling this weird fuzzy feeling that she can't explain and at the same time being with him makes her heart ache so much that she began to think that it would be **better** for her if she doesn't remember or get back her memories.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Italy... **

"I'm baaaaaaack~" A girl around Lucy's age said

"Hey! Lissana I heard your finacee broke the engagement between the two of you?"

"Haaah? And so? What it to you?" She irritably said.

"Kukuku...so he did broke up your engagement." Gajeel said

"Hmmm...But Lissana I thought you like that guy?" A guy with blond hair asked

"Jellal-kun?Mm..I liked him. But you see Rogue-nii I saw a guy much better than him."

"Hooo...so who is the unlucky dude?" Gajeel asked

"Mmm...His name...is Natsu...Natsu Dragoneel"

"Natsu? Dragoneel..."

"Rogue-nii you know him?" Lissana asked

"Yeah. I've talked with him before but...from what I've heard he's already in love with someone"

"Mmm...its that blond girl he's with. But I don't think I'll give up with just that. Pluuuus I already shared a kiss with Natsu-kun" She said in a very girly tone.

"Heeee~ but I don't think you just win him over with just that" Rogue said

"No worries no worries. I already asked someone to beat the shit about that bitch and I bet right now she's broken just like this doll" Lissana said as she stomp her foot to the broken doll she was holding.

"Ooooh. I feel very sorry to them." Gajeel said while snickering.

"Jeez. Lissana you broke another doll. Don't you think poorly of them?" Rogue asked

"Well Rogue-nii, I know you already know this but you see...I'm not really interested on things lower than me~ so who cares if they get broken?" She said innocently.

"Sigh...and who the hell do you think will do all the work of cleaning your mess?" He asked.

"Of course, it will be you and Gajeel-nii" She said with a sweet grin. "We're Famiglia right? (famiglia-family; mafia)

* * *

**But right now at the Dragoneel Corporation's Head Quarters.**

"Igneel-sama, a report about Natsu-sama and Lucy-sama being kidnapped arrived and it seems like Lucy-sama was the one who was hurt badly while on the other hand Natsu-sama's has only minor injuries and it also seems like that_ they _are the ones who was behind the kidnapping.

"Hmmm...I see so they are indeed the one's who is behind it." Igneel said

"Any orders sir?"

"I sure admire them. Their guts to do this despite knowing that Lucy is part of my family...hmm...orders?"

"For now would you mind calling** him**? Right now?" Igneel said.

"**Him**? Okay. Understand"

"Mm..well that would be for now. You may take your leave"

"Yes, sir."

"Sigh...those people at Sabertooth famiglia shouldn't be angering the sleeping Dragons? Right Natsu?" He said as he stared at the clouds.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo...that's it! CHAPTER 9 OF DANGEROUS LOVE!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**I'll try to update the next chap by tomorrow or this week. ^_^**

**Lissana, Gajeel and Rogue plus the thing about Sabertooth Famiglia! Being a MAFIA and stuff _ **

**Yep~ the three of them are Mafia people! and some of you might be wondering why did Lissana called Rogue..."Rogue-nii"** (meaning big brother)

**and the thing about what Igneel said...well it will all be revealed soon!**

**So stay tune and REVIEW!**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT DANGEROUS LOVE!**

**flames are also accepted so PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ **

**Any QUESTIONS...but PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 10: Lost In Memories

**Lucy's POV.**

Its been a week since I "woke up". My injuries from the accident which according to Erza-_san_ and the others is the caused of my amnesia is healing steadily and since then the three of them were always with me. They've shown me different pictures and told me about my parents and that I'm currently being taken care of by the Dragoneel's. I know and I can feel the they really care for me especially Natsu, he's always here...I mean he literally lives here in the hospital. Seems like even him wasn't allowed for a-24-hour-visit so he asked a room next to mine. **(A/n: pls. take note the Lucy who has amnesia now calls Erza with an honorific -SAN)**

Sigh...just remembering the ruckus he caused six days ago is really something. -_-" But in a way its also kinda funny, thou I don't know why they are being so overprotective of me. Leaving aside Natsu's childishness I don't think the way Erza-san asked thirty man-in-suit people or the way she calls it "just" some onlookers is really weird enough. Even Grey, two days he just bought the whole hospital because according to him the hospital's management refused his request to put some kind of access lock to my room.

But still...it feels like they are hiding something from me.

Especially Natsu.

I wonder why but it feels like I have some kind of a duty or something very important to my existence which they won't tell me.

Sigh...

...

I look up to my left and look at the digital clock on the wall, its already 3:37 in the morning and obviously I can't sleep. I don't know why but I'm feeling this weird urge to remember everything and even thou Natsu and the others told me a lot of things. Somewhere inside me is telling me that they are hiding something big from me, like the caused of the incident or something about myself that they haven't told me about and I think that, that something is a part of who I am.

Maybe they are just being conscious about me having an amnesia that's why they haven't said a word about it. But...

I really want to know.

I really want to remember everything.

I want to remember Erza-san, Grey and Natsu.

**I want my memories back.**

But...

Every time I try to remember my head started to hurt real bad and my chest hurts. It feels like somewhere inside me is telling me to stop remembering my memories that its better to lock it hidden forever an...and it scares me...it scares me so much that I don't even know what to do anymore.

I...I'm all alone...

...

All...alone...

...

...

scared...and alone...

These are the words that keeps on echoing in my mind and I want my memories back but I am so scared of having it back a lot of what ifs are happening inside my brain and most of it are all negative stuff and just thinking about the worst possibilities makes my head hurt so much and that even thou I try to keep on telling myself again and again to remember the echoes in my head won't stop and it scares me so much my trembling won't stop.

Someone...someone please help...me!

My head started to hurt so bad that my tears started to fall...I was trying my best to stop my tears as I whimper from the pain when suddenly I heard someone calling out my name..."...cy..." "..Lu...cy!"

...

...

...

"LUCY!?"

I heard somebody said, I look around only to see Natsu opening the lights to my room. Upon seeing Natsu my head which was hurting so bad suddenly stops."Na...Natsu?" Unconsciously I wipe off the tears forming in my eyes

"Lucy...are you crying?"He worriedly asked as he rushes towards me and for some reason my tears which I intend to stop from falling, began to fall like crazy a

"Does it hurt somewhere?" He asked worriedly.

"Na...Natsu" I said, I don't know why but my tears won't stop from falling. Is it because of relief? Is it because Natsu's beside me? Natsu didn't said anything but he just gently hug me. For what seems like forever, he just continue to stay by my side for hours, hugging me until my tears stop from falling.

"Natsu..." I said then I realize that my tears had stop already and that the sun was already rising...wait...how long was I crying?

"Lucy are you okay?" he whispered through my ears

"Ye-yeah I'm fine now" I said. Then I realize that I was clutching his shirt so much, embarrassed I immediately removed my hand and when he just pulled me forward and hug me tight. Making my heart beat faster than ever and a little nervous because he might hear it then suddenly I heard his heart beat, beating faster, I can feel his warmth through his broad shoulders and when I was about to look up his arms tighten around me and said "Don't look at my face right now."

"Huh?"

"I'm beet red right now so don't look at me." He whisper through my ears making me blush a hundred shades as I feel his breath in my ears.

Unable to resist it, and even thou I am also blushing madly I can't help but want to look at his face right now. Gently, pushing away from him I grab his face to see, as I wonder what kind of expression is he making now.

_**End of Lucy's POV**_

There...

There is Natsu Dragoneel, heir to the Dragoneel enterprise.

A man who is respected by a lot of people.

A man who is known to be a very successful person at a very young age.

A man with so much knowledge and power.

But right now in front of this blond girl, his (one and only) body guard...

The girl he is so madly in love with since God knows when...

All of his defenses were gone...

_Only_ this girl can bring him such emotions...

She, Lucy Heartphilia is the only person in this world who can make him feel different kinds of feelings.

And the way he is right now will probably shock the whole media...no the whole world if they saw him right now.

Blushing crimson and with that embarrass look and that no one would probably suspect that this guy is the one to succeed to the world's renown Dragoneel enterprise/corporation.

"Natsu pffft...you look like a tomato" Lucy said while laughing

"Shut up" he said while looking away _'Geez what am I doing? Am I some kind of a guy who is undergoing puberty...blushing like a girl...tch...' _

"Sigh...Lucy I'm hungry lets go grab some bacon and egg" Natsu said while sighing _'Oh well as long as she's happy. That's good enough for me' _

_"_Yeah...Mmm...Wait for me Natsu!" She said but before she could even stand up. Natsu carried her the Princess style,of course making the blond blush crimson. Seeing her like that he can't help but smirk at the sight and tease her "Heh~So who looks like a tomato now?"

"Ba...Baka!" She yelled.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Fullbuster's Mansion**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Its been a week since Lucy regained her consciousness...

Its been a week since I saw her looking like an empty doll and truth to be told upon seeing her like that, even now I can't forget how broken and lifeless she was that day. But right now, little by little her old smile and her warmth is coming back is definitely a good thing. But then the main problem here is her memories...Right now...she might be the one who is feeling uneasy and scared because she lost her memories.

Sighing...I took a glass of ice-whisky and gulp it one go. If she doesn't get her memories back, if the Lucy who used to call my name and smile at me won't come back. I will definitely find those bastards who hurt her and made her suffer, I will crush them with my own hands, I will definitely get back at them a hundred fold.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in" I said

"Gray-sama, sorry for disturbing you but Jellal-sama is on the other line"

"Yeah. Arigatou. You may take your leave"

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Grey, its me"

"Oh...Jellal! So what's up?"

"Grey about the kidnapping that happened, I finally got the whole information about them" Jellal said. Hmmm...it sure took him a long time to get information."So did you tell it already to Erza and Natsu?"

"Yeah. I sent the information to Erza but I've been calling Natsu for quite a while now but he's not picking up" What? That Flame-head! Don't tell me he's creeping on Lucy room! Grrr...I'll kill him!

"Grey...Hello?"

"Yeaah..yeah..sorry I was little distracted"

"Well then here's what I found out. The reason why it took me long before to get a hold of some infromation is because the one behind the abduction of Natsu and Lucy were the branch from the main clan..._Il Mafia Sciabola Dente"_

"Sabertooth?" I asked.

"Yeah. Right now they are the biggest underground syndicate in Italy who mostly controls the black market in the Asian areas"

"Asian? why? Shouldn't they be going more to the European countries?" I asked, well honestly speaking I think that it would be much more profitable if they do that. -_- **(A/n: OH MY GOSH! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! APOLOGIZE TO OTHER COUNTRIES NOW!)**

"Yeah...I also thought of that but it seems like the one reigning there is the vigilante group compose of the world's most powerful rulers, business man and big time companies" Jellal said.

"So...its really just a coincidence?" I asked, well the pink haired being the heir to the Dragoneel is a big deal.

"At first that's what I thought however there's this report that just arrived yesterday saying that the one who is behind the incident and ordered those lowly scum is none other than that family's youngest daughter, Di Figliononvoluto Lissana" He said and upon hearing the culprit behind Lucy's pain, the cause why she's int that state now is because of the bitch's fault...this is unforgivable and while I was on the middle of hating and thinking of ways to make the bi-tch suffer a hundred fold suddenly it struck me...

"Oi!...that bitch...that what-ever-her-name wasn't she your..."

"Yeah...I'm really sorry...it seems like after what happened to the wedding she have taken some liking to Natsu and that the main reason for the kidnapping is not related to the Dragoneel's but to hurt and make Lucy suffer until she dies so in short their target is Lu-"

...

-Toooooot...toooot...-

Without letting Jellal finish...I throw the damn phone, grab my keys and rush towards the hospital...towards her side.

Nothing's going on in my head right now except for one thing. I _have_ to be there.

For a moment I stop _hesitating_ about what I feel towards her.

I _stop questioning_ myself and my feelings for her.

Nothing matters now except for the fact that _I love her._

Probably I'm not the one she would choose but...still...All I care for is her.

The me now can't be stop, not some mafia, black market can stop me.

Even if its Natsu.

Especially now that I've come to realize how much important she is to my life, I've come to admit to myself how much I love and care for her and that loosing her won't be an option anymore. Argh...now that it comes to this being by her side will probably hurt me a lot but then again I realize that I don't want to go through the same pain as I've been when we rescued her from those fuckers. I never want to see her bloody hurt.

Sigh...I never knew that _choosing_ this love would be a thorny one...

* * *

_**-SINGAPORE-**_

* * *

_**Fernandez' HQ**_

_**JELLAL'S POV**_

Sigh...Maybe I shouldn't have called him. I didn't know that its not only Natsu Dragoneel who cares for Lucy but to think that Grey Fullbuster is also in love with her. Sigh...I really should have just sent him a mail about it not a phone call or maybe I should have phoned Erza first...

Err...Nah~ I bet she'll also react that way or maybe even worse if she's the one I phoned her -_-** (A/n: pls imagine this as Jellal's tired expression)**

Well its just obvious that they would react that way even I, can't help but feel hatred towards those people who tortured her like that for three days.

That time when we rescue her, thou Natsu was bleeding his injuries weren't as big and as complicated as to what happened to Lucy. Its just that it took a toll on his emotions and mentally. Seeing how Lucy was hurt...no...how she was tortured by them with his own eyes, unable to do anything to help the person he treasures the most, not being able to save her when she is hurting right in front of you...watching it again and again for how many times. What do you think will happen to him? Even us, who arrived there were shock to see a projector with a video being played all over again on how Lucy was tortured and how she was just left there in the middle half-dead.

Indeed its already consider as a miracle for them to see the blond alive again and having an amnesia is kinda expected knowing the torture she experienced. I was even thinking that she might even go through a mental breakdown or form some fear or complex about what happened. But her forgetting, might be a good thing.

*KNOCK**knock*

"Jellal-sama, Erza-sama's on the other line of the phone" My secretary, Lin said.

"Yeah. connect her on"

"Yes."

"Erza..."

"Jellal...is this true...they...they really did plan on killing Lucy?" Erza asked and thou I can not see her face now, I know that she's on the verge of crying as her tone of voice waver.

"Yeah. It seems like everything was my fault" I said.

"..."

"Are you crying now? Do you regret it?"

"Jellal...it seems like your mistaken." She said, her voice filled with such determination. "I...I've never thought that my actions or my decisions of being with you or stopping your marriage is a regret"

"Erza..." Hearing her say it makes fills me with so much warmth.

"I...it took me many years before I could finally be honest and decide to be with you. So how could I possibly regret" She said with such a calm tone.

"Erza...I want to see you" I blurted. Whoa...did I just blurted it...Waaaaah how embarassing o\\\o

"Mm..Same here" she said "But I don't care if its a mafia or underground related on the name of the Scarlet family I will definitely make them pay for hurting my dearest friend...I will make sure to crush them all"

"Erza, I understand your feelings but...I would like you to stop intervening or crossing paths with them." I said thou I know that she won't listen to me.

"Jellal it seems like your mistaken again." Sigh...there she goes sounding all high and mighty "The moment they laid there eyes on Lucy was the moment they mess with me. I consider Lucy as my little sister, she's like an irreplaceable family that I have. Now that I think about it without her I wouldn't even think of stopping someone's marriage" she said, snickering at last part.

"Besides do you really think I could just let it go? Seeing what they did to Lucy? Even videoing it, letting Natsu suffer. Do you really think that I would just let it all go?"

"Nope~ I won't" I said smiling "Also knowing you, you won't even listen to me"

"Hmm...So you did know" She said and thou she's miles away from me I know she's smirking now. "Well I thought that maybe I could _at least try_ stop you from doing something rash" I said

"Well you better try again next time" Erza said.

"Erza just promise me one thing." I said in a serious manner "Please...just please don't let yourself get hurt"

"..."

"I'm not as strong as Natsu...or Grey" I continue "Seeing the person that I love hurt or even see you suffer" _Just like what happened to Lucy..._ "I could never take it. Never"

"Then I'll try my best"

"Sigh...fine...I give up. Then don't get into a mess until I come there"

"Hmph..Mess? Me? I'm not like you" She said.

"..."

"..."

There was a moment of silence when she suddenly yelled"Wait...Jellal your coming here?" Gee...She's really Erza. -_- and before I could say anything else

***Jellal-sama, the president of the oil company is waiting for you.***

"Well then I'll call you again" I said cutting her off, Phew...It was supposed to be my surprise...Oh well as long as she doesn't know when...its still... ^_^

Then I opened my upper right drawer, inside there was a big red box. This time around I should be able to give this to her.

* * *

**-Italy-**

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Sabertooth Mansion**

"Gajeel-sama, Rogue-sama...it seems like the one in charge at Singapore was completely caught and all the transactions were left there" One of the servants said.

"Huuuh? So...they finally notice what that bitch did" Gajeel said while snickering

"Gajeel be careful of what you say. Lissana is still our sister" Rogue said

"Haaaa? What are you talking about? That bitch is **_that_** person's pet right?"

"Gajeel!"

"Fine. Fine. Just chill okay?"

"Tch."

"So...where's the pet right now?" He asked

"Lissana-sama's in the middle of shopping now" replied by one of the servants

"Hmm...so now she's having fun shopping. Oh well once that person know what she did. Gehehe...I bet this time she'll punish badly." Gajeel said as he continue to laugh. Ignoring what Gajeel said, Rogue asked the servant "So did you tell it already?"

"Yes, But it seems like there's not decision yet over the matter"

"Heeeh...So what about _him_?" Gajeel asked

"Yes. He knew it already since he's near there right now and it seems like he also left a message to tell to Lissana-sama"

"What message" Rogue asked.

_ 'Lisanna...I'll be joining the fun, too'_

"Is what he said"

Upon hearing the said message Gajeel was left laughing and Rogue was sighing...

Now that he decided to join the mess that Lissana made...this time around...the two of them knows that what awaits them is _definitely_ hell.

* * *

_**Well Back to Japan**_

* * *

While Gray was rushing towards the hospital, Natsu and Lucy were on the middle of eating breakfast and Erza who is about to go visit Lucy...unknown to them that it won't be long before trouble finds them.

Right now a black limousine is heading also towards the hospital where Lucy is staying in an hour something big MIGHT happen. Inside was a man with blond hair, wearing a black coat and tie with black roses on his hand. **(A/n: I heard that in some countries wearing a black tie can mean us a person who attends a wake/funeral)**

Can he be stop?

Maybe, no one knows

But then again just who is this guy that is about to join the "fun"?

Well whoever this person is...it would definitely turn into a big mess.

But the big question is can Lucy even remember everything? Before this guy comes?

Or will she suffer the same as what happened to her in Singapore?

Well one thing's for sure...This time around Natsu won't let it happen. **EVER**

* * *

_**SO THAT'S IT! WAAAAAH! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I MADE A 3,000+ words...Hurrah...xD**_

_**well that's it for today's update. I will keep on trying to update loooong chapters now ONLY if you guys REVIEW. (And seeing lots of review motivates me from writing/typing and updating fast) ;) PLUS...!**_

_**I really need your opinion(s)/suggestion(s) on some things to make DANGEROUS LOVE MORE INTERESTING AND I'M accepting REQUEST! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Aaaaaaaaand I really want to THANK those people who continue to support (FAVORITE. FOLLOW. REVIEW) DANGEROUS LOVE!**_

_**HONTOU NI ARIGATO GOZAIMOUS! ~^^~ **_

_**Sooooooooooooooooooo I wanna ask you guys!**_

_**DO YOU WANT LUCY TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING-FASTER? OR DO YOU PREFER HER HAVING AMNESIA FOR AWHILE!? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.PLS. REVIEW!**_

_**(C) DON'T OWN FT.**_

_**AND THE REASON I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE A LOT FASTER IS BECAUSE I WAS HAVING A BITCH FIT BECAUSE FT'S ANIME IS ENDING TT_TT**_

_**AND I WAS PLANNING ON DOING A NEW STORY ABOUT THE MOVIE~**_

_**ANYWAY LET US ALL HOPE TO HEAR SOME GOOD NEWS ABOUT FAIRY TAIL'S ANIME... ^_^**_

_**.**_

**_R for Review PLEASE! ~^_^~_**


	13. Chapter 11: Ms Amnesia meets Sir Blonde

** Dangerous Love**

_Chapter 11_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE(s): Hi! ^_^ **Euni here~ I'm so sorry I haven't updated this for a while and honestly the reason for that is because I needed some big twisted idea for my plot so that you guys can enjoy reading DANGEROUS LOVE~  
_

* * *

"Lucy, I'll be going outside for a while" Natsu said "I need to talk with the ice-freak so don't go crying when I'm gone"

"Wha-!? Who would!?" Lucy said while blushing at what the lad had said.

"Really? Oh well it won't take long so don't go missing on me" He said while smirking at her, though her memories aren't back yet he sure is glad to see her smiling again. Just like that way it was before, sometimes he even thought that maybe it would be for the best if Lucy forgets everything especially that night when she was crying and the pain from inhumane torture that was done to her. It was selfish but he only wants Lucy to smile but then again his desire towards the blonde is a lot more stronger and much selfish that his wish for Lucy to forget everything.

Even though he can't admit it yet, somehow on his heart he was glad to see the blonde's tears, falling because of him. Oh how twisted did he become, his desires to manipulate everything about her continue to grows by the second, There was even a time when he thought of hiding Lucy in some isolated island where no one, not even Erza or Gray can know, a place only meant for the two of them. Sighing, he decided to stop 'those' twisted thoughts of him because he knows that doing things like this won't make her happy.

"I'm not so go on already!" She said while pouting.

"Haaai~ then I'll get you something on the way back" Natsu said as he smiled gently at the pouting blonde.

"Jeez. Just hurry up and go!" Lucy said making the lad chuckle at her expression. The moment Natsu left, Lucy slumped on her bed and buried her flushed cheeks into the pillow. Yes, she hate to admit it but even though he was just teasing her a moments ago she can't help but blush at the way Natsu acts around her and her heart, Yes! Her heart is the problem. Right now she thinks that aside from the external injury that she got, she also has some internal injury or something is malfunctioning inside her.

And that organ which is _malfunctioning_ is her** heart **

"I wonder what's wrong with me?" Lucy thought to herself "Every time Natsu's around my heart keep beating faster and faster! Even the incident this morning is so embarrassing! It felt like Natsu can hear my heart beating so loud and fast. Plus my cheeks! Am I the type of person who get red easily? Or is this another type of injury!?"

Siiiiigh...

"No!" She exclaimed as she pinch her cheeks hard "This won't do! Being gloomy isn't good! I have to get my memories back so I won't burden Natsu, Gray and Erza anymore"

Eh!?

"Erza?" She said. "Have I always been calling her without any honorifics? Hmmm...Could it be? My memories are coming back?"

Lucy has been very busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice the door opened and a man with a blonde hair has entered.

"If that is so...was I that close to Erza?" she keeps on wondering until that man interrupted her thoughts and said. "So...an injured person is talking to herself"

"Eh?" Lucy was shocked to see another person besides Natsu, Grey and Erza was able to enter her room but somehow, something inside her was telling her that this man in front of her is no good and her body started moving into a combat position. "Whoa there, there's no need to be alarm. I'm just here to visit an injured patient." He said "Are you Lucy?"

"How did you get in here!?" Lucy said as he glare at the man. It might be instinct or something but she definitely can feel it, that this is man is an enemy as she takes some weird defense stance. Even though right now she don't know how did she learn those moves or stance but she sure is glad that her body can still somehow remember it as weird images of some moves or type of martial arts is flowing to her head.

"I told you no need to be alarm, so calm down" he said as he toss the pure red roses on the chair and look at her "I thought you forgot your memory? How come you still remember how to fight?"

"Fight?" She wonders. "Answer my question! How did you get in here!" She exclaimed, as she felt her blood rising, adrenaline pumping as she was ready to lounge an attack to the blonde man.

"I said calm down" He said as he step took a step forward "No matter how good and amazing you are in your job, with an injured foot you won't even be a match"

"Job!?" Lucy exclaimed, as he glared at him. "What a job!?"

"Ahahaha! Don't tell me Natsu Dragneel and them didn't tell you anything about your job" he said as he smirk at her.

Job!? I have one!? Is this man lying or Natsu's the one lying!? Lucy thought. Then suddenly she felt a pang in her heart, it seems like the thought of Natsu lying to her makes her heart tremble from sadness.

"Hmm..The way it seems...It look like they didn't tell you anything" He said as he took another step towards her "Well who could blame them? Because of your job, your priority you were almost on the blink of death. Tortured by the Young Fa's and seeing the man you must protect together with another woman must have been one of the reasons why you lost your memories and look so miserable right now"

This time weird images, and scenes of that incident keeps on flowing into her mind. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lucy said as she holds her head and scream in pain.

"Ahahaha! Thats it! Cry out more, scream louder and wreath in pain!" He said while laughing maniacally as he took another step towards Lucy who is now kneeling in the floor panting for air"That's right remember everything and your job."

"My...Job..." Lucy said as tears keep on falling on her big brown eyes. "I...I'm a..."

"Thats right say it. And remember the pain you felt that night!"

"I'm...I'm Natsu...*pant* *pant*"

"Come on! Say it!" He yelled at her, this time Lucy is lying on the floor still clutching her head from the pain.

"I...I...finally remember! I-I'm his..."Lucy said as she her whole body became numb and her eyes getting heavier over the second "I..I'm his body...guard"

And then she went blank.

The mysterious blonde man was smiling at the sight of the blonde as he picked up the roses from the chair and began scattering around the petals around Lucy's body, as if he's trying to make a flower bed for a funeral then slowly he place a white rose with thorns on her hands and then slowly he leaned towards the unconscious Lucy and said,

_"This is your fault, It's because you forgot about me and went to **his** side." He said then he kiss Lucy hair and said "But then again you'll come to me, just wait for me Lucy... because in the end you'll be mine" _

__As soon as he said that, he jump out of the window, breaking the glasses in the process and activating the alarm around the whole hospital. While Lucy is lying, with tears in her cheeks and there she mumbled something... "...Eu...ffe...ng"

* * *

_**AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 11...!**_

_**FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE IF ITS TAKING ME LONG TO UPDATE THIS V_V **_

_**I'M SO SORRY BUT NO WORRIES! CAUSE I'LL BE UPDATING THIS EVERY WEEK anyways **(review pls)_

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ADDED TWIST OF THIS MYSTERIOUS BLONDE MAN **(review your answers! xD)_

_**SO NOW HERE'S A QUESTION...WHO DO YOU THINK IS THAT MEAN, PSYCHOPATH BLONDE HAIRED DUDE? **____(review your answers! xD)_

_**Anyway pls. REVIEW. **_

_**PLEASE~ with cherry on top C:' **_

_SHARE SOME LOVE BY REVIEWING ;)_

**V**

* * *

**_PS: HERE'S SOME FAIRY TAIL (NaLu) fics that I recommend _**

**Captured By Him** -**Summary**: _She's a princess, He's a King. They are arranged to be married. Nothing new? Just your typical political marriage. But when the Bride runs away from her groom what will happen? Well who could blame her? She's off to be married to the DEMON KING. So her only option left is to ran away. However she saw him, He saw her. And now SHE IS CAUGHT. Will she be eaten? or not? _

**Possession** - **Summary:** _The last night I saw her she's crying. The next moment I see her she's different. She change. But what I do know is that theres this one thing that would never change no matter what. And that's because I'm still the possessive and very greedy Natsu Dragneel and I would NEVER let other bugs near my Possession. Want some sweet? Icky love story? Well try this! ;) Read and review. NaLu _

**. Promising To The Wrong Girl**- **Summary**_ ...He met Her...She met Him...They were what you call typical Childhood then she left & made a promise that He has to be hers and in return she'll be his.8yrs had of them changed especially HIM and when he was about to give up on their promise he saw her wait...SHE doesn't even remember HIM! Read and Review._

**Boyfriend**- **Summary:** Meet the gang. _Lucy and Natsu are dating and are madly in love with each Grey desires ?Well let's just say she's been one sidedly in love with Grey for a long time now.& what's this? Erza is seeing a college student!Jellal? In this crazy highschool life of the gang what would happen if a lot of secret would be reveal why would they hide there lastname? RnR _

AND MORE~ JUST CHECK OUT MY PROFILE XD


End file.
